Marry Me
by Suzume Tsuji
Summary: "Marry me for just one month..." Hoping to find a job, Rin Kagene goes to her Uncle in Tokyo, but instead she encounters a man who suddenly asks her to marry him but not out of love? A forged wedding takes place! Will what started as a lie become something much more? Or will the harsh reality finally sink in? Rated T for mild profanity. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - How'd I get myself into this

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: This is a bit of a long chapter. It's very informative, and it takes some time to build up to the actual plot. You can consider this a prologue or even just some background info. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - How'd I get myself into this?!_

"Augh this is the worst day ever!" I groan to myself as I continue to ride the painfully slow train over to Tokyo.

I'm Rin Kagene. Fresh out of college and having no hope whatsoever finding a job. I've been through so many interviews and all failed miserably. I gave up trying to find a job in Hokkaido, so my parents wanted me to go over to Uncle's place in Tokyo to try and find work there.

The train's so crowded though! It's hard enough to breathe with all these peoples' chests and backs in my face. A high school girl was fidgeting around next to me trying to get more space.

It's already really crowded! Stop moving! It's only making it worse!

It was then that I noticed that she wasn't just moving to get some room but... A guy was molesting her! I catch a glimpse of her face, and she looks ready to cry. Her eyes meet with mine, pleading for help. I look around and see that no one else seems to be noticing her discomfort. I lean over to her and whisper in her ear that I'll help her.

That bastard won't get away with this! ... But what if I get attacked too?! Argh there's no time to think about such things! I need to help her!

I look for the hand that's awkwardly fumbling with the girl's skirt. I maneuver myself around, trying to get a better look at who it is. But I can't see who the hand belongs to. I can see he's wearing a very bright neon orange wristband. If I grab his hand, I'll find out who it is...

I reach out and try to grab the pervert's arm.

"Stop that!" I yell as I grab his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Wait what? Just as I blurted out for the pervert to stop, another man's voice yelled out at the exact same time.

"I saw what you were doing!" I heard the man speak from the other side of the girl.

"Damn you... That hurts!" I see the man, who was standing behind the girl, has his arm twisted behind him by another man. His face contorted into a scowl. The other passengers were muttering.

Well thank goodness someone else noticed and helped her! My heart rejoiced that at least one man knows justice. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice screamed in my ear, "Hey you!"

I look around and see a very handsome man. Gosh he's hot! His blond locks and stunning blue eyes and amazingly good smell of bananas… I almost forgot everything around me. Wait, he looks like he's glaring at me. Why?

"Could you let go of my hand?" He says in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Huh?"

"I said get off."

"What?" I look down wondering what he was talking about. Wait a minute... That isn't a neon orange wristband. The hand I grabbed is wearing a classy wristwatch.

"You got the wrong guy!"

I gasp, "I'm so sorry!" I drop his hand as the train stops and pulls into the station.

"Goddammit..." He mutters to himself as he steps off the train with the pervert's arm in his grip. Although hot, he doesn't have to be so rude. It ruins his good looks.

"Thank you so much!" I hear a voice behind me and realize it was the girl who was being molested just a minute ago.

"I wasn't the one who caught the criminal..."

The girl smiles meekly as I realize this was my station and get off. "Take care of yourself!" I tell her as I watch the train leave with her in it.

* * *

I start walking around the station trying to find the exit and spot the guy who stopped the pervert back there.

"Excuse me!" I call out to him.

"What do you want?" He says as he notices me running toward him. He doesn't look happy. But I guess he still is kinda hot. Oh Rin what are you thinking?!

"I wanted to say thank you and..." I start to say while bowing. He looks really irritated at my presence, but I want to apologize for getting the wrong man.

"I didn't think I'd be accused of being a pervert," he says annoyed.

"I'm really sorry! I just reached out for a hand without looking!" I apologize to him.

"Be more careful when accusing people of being criminals next time," he says and then walks away from me.

I watch him walk away and sigh. I can't believe I messed up and especially in front of a handsome guy like that too!

He then turns to look at me over his shoulder and says, "You're a feisty one." He snorts and then continues walking.

What a jerk! Feisty?! Is that a bad thing?! I sigh again. He knows how to stand up for what's right, but he's so arrogant!

* * *

Ah so this is what Tokyo's like.

The high rise buildings surround me once I step out of the train station. Everything here is so big! And there seems to be a lot of pollution too. This is my first time in Tokyo. I've lived in Hokkaido all my life, and I never once imagined that I would be here trying to get a job. There are so many people here too! It's really crowded and busy, but I guess I expect that since it's noon-ish.

I get a text from Uncle a little while later telling me his address and also to run some errands. Great now I have to go the grocery store, and I don't even know my way around here! After trying to get directions to the nearest market, I look over the list of things Uncle wanted.

It says...

_Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom..._

What are all of these items? They can't be food can they? With the list on my phone in hand, I try looking around for the items. I head to the produce section to try and find the fenugreek.

As I was looking around, I accidentally bump into a man. "I'm sorry!"

The man, average height with light green hair, doesn't say anything back. He doesn't look happy. Oh but maybe he knows where I can find all of this food.

"Um, do you know where I can find something-greek?"

"Something-greek?"

I show him the list on my phone, and he gives an exasperated look. "That's a spice. You're in the wrong section."

"Oh fenugreek is a spice?" I asked questioningly to the man who seems to know a lot about this.

"You don't even know what you're buying? Weirdo."

"Excuse me?!" Man why is everyone being so rude to me today!

"The spice section is over there," he says with a sigh and walks briskly towards where he pointed earlier. I follow suit. He's so blunt, but he must be a nice person since he's helping me.

We get to the spice isle, and I find everything I am looking for. However, everything is on the top shelf!

"Um..." I start to speak up until the man cuts me off.

He sighs, "Geez you need help with everything!" He takes whatever I need off the shelves and tosses them into my basket without being asked.

"Thank you for helping me," I bow politely.

"Yeah, yeah." And with that he walked away.

Geez why is everyone so mean in Tokyo? Well, at least I got everything I needed. Now I need to get back to Uncle.

* * *

I walk from the market to Uncle's place. I was expecting a residential neighborhood, but I am walking in the shopping district. I walk around and come to the address I'm looking for. A sports bar? It looks like an average sports bar with neon lights around the door way. I think I got the wrong address...

Someone then spoke behind me. "You're not going in?"

I turn around and see another man with short blue hair and big eyes standing behind me.

"I think I have the wrong address." I tell him, but he looks over to my phone and says that I actually am at the right place.

No way, does Uncle live here?

"I'm looking for Kaito Shion," I explain.

"You mean Kai? He should be inside," he tells me.

He knows my uncle? He looks friendly and urges me into the bar before I could protest. He opens the door, and I walk inside, pushed by his enthusiasm.

As I walk inside, I see how fancy it is. Wow! I've never been to sports bars like this, and there's a huge TV! I look around in awe until the guy who pushed me in yells towards the back of the bar.

"Hey Kai. There's someone here to see you!"

A man's head looks out from behind the counter and beams brightly when he sees me. He's got dark blue hair and was holding a glass of ice cream in one hand.

"Are you... Rin?" he asks me.

"Uncle Kaito?" I ask back.

"I knew it was you, Rin! It's nice to see you!" he replies smiling.

The guy who led me in asks if we knew each other which uncle replies that I'm a distant relative from Hokkaido. Uncle then urges me to sit down. I look at what Uncle was wearing and am wondering if he really is a CEO at his company as mom said he is. He looks like any ordinary guy wearing a casual outfit.

I give him the things he asked for from the supermarket. As if reading my mind, he says running this sports bar is just his hobby while his employees run his company. Uncle acts like a slacker. Could he really be the president of his own company? Well I guess there are many different types of leaders.

Uncle stood behind the counter facing me as the blue haired guy sits next to me. He introduces himself saying he is Mikuo Hatsune. He works as a comedian.

Then Uncle says to me, "There are a few people I'd like you to meet. You came here to find a job right?"

I nod, and then two customers come into the bar. Uncle beckons them to come over, and they walk towards us. They have a certain air around them... They look successful.

Is this possibly a job interview? Wow Uncle moves things fast! The first person Uncle introduces is a man with long, eggplant colored hair who moves elegantly. He's wearing a suit and has a nice smile. He's a lawyer who went by the name of Gakupo Kamui.

A lawyer! How am I supposed to work for a lawyer?!

The second man was introduced, and he was wearing a white shirt and had nice blond locks. He was holding a tulip as he introduced himself to me. His name was Leon and works as a screenwriter in the entertainment industry.

"The Entertainment Industry?" I ask. "What would I be helping you with?"

"Oh just support. I need someone to support me when I'm writing out scripts." Leon replies back to me coolly.

Well that sounds like an easy job. Supporting a screenwriter, I wonder what else there might be.

"Well," Uncle says, "I've introduced you to two of them so far. And the others..."

"Sorry I'm late!" A man said as he walks into the bar.

"I told you not to be late Gumo," Uncle looks at him sternly.

"I had to help a weird girl at the market," he sighs, "so I couldn't get my things done and..."

"You're the man from earlier!" I blurt out as I see his familiar face and tousled green hair.

The man looks at my face, and his jaw drops in surprise. "You're the one from the market!"

Yep it's definitely that rude guy from the market. I'm sure of it.

"Oh you two have met?" Uncle asks as the man stares at my face for a long time. Gumo asks Uncle if I am the person that they were talking about, and Uncle nods. Gumo's jaw drops even more. What an interesting reaction, but I definitely do not want to be hired by this guy.

Uncle introduces him to me as Gumo Megpoid. He is a physics teacher at an all-girls high school. So if I work with him, would I be a teacher's assistant?

Uncle says there is one more person. A slender man then walks slowly through the door.

"Oh, there you are Len." Uncle says as the man walks over to us. On closer inspection he looks like...

"YOU!" Both the man and I shout at each other.

Everyone looks surprised at our sudden outburst at each other. The others ask how we already know each other to which Len explains I was accusing him of being a pervert.

Just then Leon was laughing, "Len, a pervert?! I can totally imagine him being accused of that!"

The other guys agree with Leon too.

"Shouldn't you be talking about yourself Leon?" Len says, suddenly holding a banana in his hand. Where did he get that from?!

"You're the real pervert, changing girlfriends every week!" He continues.

"Excuse me! Look you," I interrupt them and look at the guy so-called Len and say, "It was an honest mistake so could you just forgive me already!"

We start bickering but stop when Uncle interrupts us. "Well this makes introductions easier. Rin, please meet Len Kagamine. He's a scientist researching on a new drug. He may be a jerk towards you, but I've known him for a very long time. He's actually a very kind person. Please get along with him and don't tear this bar down with your bickering."

Uncle smiles at the both of us, and then announces to me quietly in my ear that Len is the man that I have to work with.

"Wait so I don't even get to choose who my boss is for my future job?! Why can't I pick the others?" I begin to complain, "Uncle who are these people?!"

"Did I not tell you already? I was once their coach for baseball. We all go back a long time." Uncle smiles while his eyes show him reminiscing of the old days.

"Yea we go way too far back that I'm getting sick of seeing your face every day!" Mikuo teased.

I start to argue with Uncle because I should have the right to choose who I want to work with until his stern look cuts me off mid sentence.

"Beggars can't be choosers. And you want a job right?" Uncle whispers into my ear. "Plus he won't be your boss. I just want you to help him with his problem, and then I'll find you a job."

"Seriously!?" I squeak as he mentioned giving me a job. All I have to do is help him with his problem, and then I'll get a job. It should be simple right? Uncle nods and then looks over to Len who was eating pasta.

"Alright, what do I help him with?" I ask Uncle, eager to know how this will help me get a job. Uncle tells me that it's best if I ask the man himself.

I take a deep breath and then walk over to where Len was sitting with the rest of his friends. I tap on Len's shoulder, and it seems that I just interrupted him as he was watching some sports channel on the big TV.

"What do you want?" He asks sort of harshly. Geez this guy is harsh all the time isn't he?

I muster up all the energy I have not to slap him and say through gritted teeth, "Look, Uncle told me that I have no choice but to help you with your problem, so let's try to get along okay?"

After hearing what I told him, he takes a glance at Uncle who was behind me and had a face of shock written all over. Wow, another jaw dropping freak. What next?

"No way, is this monster really the one who's going to help me?" He exclaims in both shock and disgust.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a person! And who are you calling a monster!?" I yell at him. He's seriously getting on my nerves now even when I try to be nice.

Uncle looks at the both of us and sighs as if that's his answer to Len's question. Len just snorts back at Uncle and returns his attention to the TV which was featuring a baseball game.

I exhale loudly and just keep to my thoughts as I sit near the counter waiting for the game to finish. Men are such weird creatures, getting absorbed in a baseball game and ignoring me. Even Uncle was sharing drinks with the other guys who were introduced to me earlier and sitting right in front of the TV.

After a few minutes, Len gets up and sits next to me. He doesn't seem to be annoyed anymore.

"Alright, so what's your name?" He asks me.

I look at him questioningly. He doesn't even know my name? He forgot it in such a short amount of time! "Rin Kagene." I tell him, slightly surprised at how horrible his memory and hearing are. Well at least he doesn't seem irritated at my presence anymore. Is this the power of sports shows on men?

"I see. Well Kai says you're the only one who can help me, so I guess there's no escaping destiny."

Destiny? What the hell is he talking about?

"You're pretty lucky you know," he continues, "you should be honored since you can't help anyone else other than me. I believe only I can handle your feisty-monster spirit."

He winks at me. He's joking right?! Geez... "Just get on with what I have to do for you already." I say, ignoring what he said earlier. I wanna slap that smirk off his face so badly.

This is for my future career! Get a hold of yourself Rin! I can't get mad at this jerk.

Len clears his throat. It looks like he's hesitating. In my head, I think about why I'm here, and why I couldn't do something else. Uncle is so mean!

I sigh, and then Len starts to speak, "Before I tell you, I wanna talk to the guys first."

I was left dumbfounded. Why won't he tell me!? My job!

A few seconds later, I hear everyone yelling at Len. I wonder what happened. I look over at them and see that they were looking past me and at Uncle. They all demanded an explanation as to why I could only help Len with his problem and not anyone else.

"Sorry guys, but she chose me. And plus this is important business as you all know," Len smirks. Oh how I wonder if this is really going to be all right.

"No way Kai! Rin won't be able to stand one day with him!" I hear Gumo say.

"Will she be alright with him?" Gakupo asks no one in particular. Is what I'm getting into that bad?

Leon winks at me, "She should be helping me. Plus, she would be a good toy."

"Aww Len, I want her to help me." Mikuo whines.

"Enough complaining right Kai? She chose me got it?" Len tries to end the bickering but only makes it worse.

And when did I say that I picked you out of my own volition!

I couldn't stand all of these loud voices shouting everywhere so I yell out, "Can someone please tell me what is it that I'm needed for!?"

Everyone's voices fall silent after that. All of their gazes avoid mine. What? Did I say something weird?

I sigh again to myself and then Uncle breaks the silence. "Alright Len tell her already. It's about time she finds out."

My gaze turns towards Len wondering what he was going to say. He hesitates just a little bit. Is what I'm going to be asked that difficult to say? I look at Uncle. He may be mean, but he wouldn't let me go through with something that's impossible for me to do right?

"Rin," I heard Len say and turn back around. His deep blue eyes are filled with some sort of… loving emotion. But he finally remembers my name! What's gotten into him though? First he was arguing with me in this hateful voice and now his tone is sweet?! This guy has major mood swings.

"Excuse me?" I ask totally dumbstruck.

Len walks towards me. His steps are graceful and all irritation I felt towards him melts and is replaced with confusion. But god does he look hot as he was walking towards me...

Argh Rin what are you thinking?!

I snap out of my fantasies and ask, "Are you drunk Len?"

He ignores my question and looks at me seriously. He actually looks pretty hot when serious. Oh what am I thinking?! Stop it already!

"Miss Rin Kagene," he starts to say slowly, "Marry me."

* * *

**Alright so that's the first chapter of the new story! I know there are a few too many characters, but they appear later on in the story too. Sorry if it's a little confusing! **

**For clarification reasons, Uncle Kaito is in his 30ish years while Gakupo the lawyer, Gumo the teacher, Len the scientist, Leon the screenwriter, and Mikuo the comedian are all in their mid twenties. All 6 guys are best friends. If anyone is still not sure about what's going on, please PM me since I can give out more details if needed. **

**Tell me what you LIKE and DISLIKE about this story. It'll help me a lot to know all you peeps' preferences. Hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving in with Mr Idiot

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**I never thought I'd get such nice feedback to continue the story even though it's only been one chapter. I was jumping for joy when I read all your guys' reviews. Thank you so much! I'll try to make this a good story if you all keep supporting me! **

**Usually, my policy is that if I don't get more than 4 reviews per chapter, then it is highly likely that I'll discontinue the story. Very few reviews makes me think that many people aren't interested in the story, so I'd rather delete it than let it take up space on my profile.**

**Alright so enough blabbering. Please enjoy the story today. More will be coming soon!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Moving in with Mr. Idiot_

"Miss Rin Kagene," Len started to say slowly, "Marry me."

I blanked out. What did he just say? I couldn't think straight… Wait what does getting married have to do with getting a job?

I started laughing, "Very funny! You're joking right?"

Len's expression suddenly became clouded. "No, I'm serious." All the other guys agreed too.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed in shock, "I can't just marry a guy I just met!"

"Oh calm down, it's only a fake wedding," Uncle said, trying to somehow calm me down somehow. The other guys didn't look surprised when Len asked me that. Did they all plan this!?

And… A fake wedding? How does that work? Oh mother, why'd you send me here! "How is this supposed to get me a job?" I asked.

"It's only for a few days that we have to pretend, after that then you're free to go." Len said matter-of-factly, totally ignoring my question.

Okay, just a few days… I'm sure I can handle that. Wait what? No way! I don't wanna marry this jerk! Not in a million years! So many thoughts went through my head. I just wanted to find a good paying job… How am I suddenly forced to marry this guy?

I was still keeping to my thoughts but snapped out of my daze once I saw Len taking my luggage away. "Where are you going?" I asked Len who was just about to walk out the door with my luggage in hand.

"A married couple has to live together, right, _sweetie_?" Len teased, emphasizing the last word. "Hey don't pout; you're going to look even uglier."

I was taken aback, "YOU!" I jumped up from my seat and ran towards Len.

"Thanks for lending her to me Kai!" Len said quickly as he scurried out the door trying to avoid me slapping him. He smiled broadly the whole way. I heard the faint sound of laughter coming from Uncle's bar as I tried to catch up to a pretend-scared Len.

* * *

"Wait up you jerk!" I yelled to Len. He looked back as me as his pace slowed down. I saw his tongue sticking out at me. I sighed inwardly. I can't believe it. This idiot…

"You're so mean, you idiot!" I slapped him hard on his back once I caught up to him. He laughed and held the spot I hit him and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh miss, you wound me!" he joked. "And I'm not mean. I waited for you, see?"

I sighed loudly. He then began to walk again, and I tried to catch up to his brisk pace. I noticed that he was sort of having a hard time carrying my luggage, occasionally trying to readjust his grip on the handle. "I can hold it for you instead."

"No I'm fine," he said bluntly. He dismissed the subject after I asked him again if he needed help carrying it. "God, what did you pack in here? Another human being?"

"What can I say, I don't pack lightly." I giggled at his exaggeration. He is kinda cute when he isn't being downright rude. Oh Rin, there you go again!

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was awkward at first, but Len didn't emit that irritated aura around him when he was with me, so I think he's okay around me now? I sure hope so. If we aren't on good terms, then I don't think I can last even one minute with him. But this is pretty strange. I still don't understand how marrying this guy is going to get me a job. Uncle why?

"So why exactly do we have to pretend to be married?" I asked Len just as to break the silence between us.

"Eh…" he thought for a moment, "I'll tell you later."

Later?! Why not now! I sighed inwardly again. This guy actually is pretty difficult to understand. Forget about what I thought when I said he was kinda cute. This guy is beyond strange! … And there goes my job. I can tell.

We then stopped in front of a fancy looking condo. "My room's on the top floor," he said as he unlocked the front door with his card and stepped in. I was still standing on the outside gawking at the size of this building. It looked sort of intimidating, but it was still high-class looking.

As I stood admiring the place where Len lived, I heard him cough. "You aren't coming in?" he asked, and I saw that he was holding the door open for me. "If not then I'll just shut the door in your face."

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and walked quickly through the door. "_Thanks._" I replied to him sarcastically.

We got to the 20th floor of the building, room 214. "It's the date of Valentine's," Len said as he opened the door into his condo. "Make yourself at home… excuse me for the slight mess."

I saw Len step over some items in the hallway. Well I guess it doesn't look too bad… "Whoa, what the heck is all this stuff!?" I exclaimed, shocked by how messy the living room is after getting through the hallway.

You can barely even tell where the actual furniture is! It's like a tornado swept into the room. How can one man easily mess up the place? All types of things were strewn around the place. I tried walking around and saw shirts, scraps of paper, and the occasional banana peel lying around.

"Bananas are best for you in the morning," explained Len. Yea, I agree, but that's not a reason to leave the peel in this giant pile of mess! I started to clean the place at once since I cannot stand such a messy environment. There's no way this is going to feel like home if I can't even see the floor! Len asked what I was doing but went to the bathroom to take a bath after I said I was cleaning. He doesn't show a single sign of helping!

After an hour of cleaning and close to finishing, Len came out of the bathroom. Wow does he take a long time to bathe! "Let me tell you first the rules of this house since we are a married couple," he said to me while towel drying his wet hair. "Number One, we must call each other pet nicknames to look more like a couple."

Wait, nicknames?

"I'll call you…" Len thought for a moment, "Sweetie."

Sweetie? I thought he was going to give me a weird nickname like 'monster' or something. I was totally not expecting him to call me something like that.

"Sweetie," he called. I turned to look at him after I fetched something out from under the sofa. I can finally start to see the couch! "Oh hey, you responded! Ok then I'll be calling you that from now on!" he exclaimed happily and then walked away to another room in the condo.

"Wait what about Rule Number Two!" I called out after him. He replied saying there wasn't one and then made me clean the rest of the room. Wow… Maybe he really is a jerk.

* * *

I finished cleaning up all the banana peels from the ground and looked at the clock. It's just 8pm, and I'm so tired already. And hungry! I wanted to find the idiot so he could tell me what he would like to eat, but he must be in his lab doing work. I decided to check out the fridge.

… Empty. Does this guy not eat or something? I decided to check all the cabinets in the kitchen. Just as I thought… Empty. His kitchen is the only neat part in his house! What does he eat!?

Just then, Len came out of one of the rooms. "Oh by the way," he started to talk to me, "don't go into that room over there. It's my lab for research."

I just nodded and then asked, "What do you usually eat? You don't have anything in the fridge."

"I'm not interested in food," he replied nonchalantly. A guy not interested in food? "I have more important things to do, such as research. Plus, I go to Kai's place to eat."

"Well you're going to go grocery shopping with me so we can cook something to eat." I told him, not waiting for an answer. Surprisingly he didn't resist, but I did see a glimpse of his pouting face.

"Hey Sweetie?" he asked just as I was to head out the door. It's going to take some time to get used to that name.

"Yes?"

"… You're forgetting to call me something~" he said. He acts like such a kid now!

"Yes… Idiot?" I asked.

He sighed, "No, no, no! You're supposed to call me 'Honey!'"

"I think 'Idiot' suits you better," I replied. He walked up to me and ruffled my hair like I was a little child. He then just walked past me and out the door. "Wait a minute! Did you need to ask me something?"

He just waved his hand to dismiss the topic. I ran to catch up to him, almost getting stuck between the elevator doors.

* * *

We reached the market, and I decided I wanted to make vegetable soup for dinner. I went to the section that sold veggies and picked up some carrots to examine them. I looked at Len who was pushing the cart for me. His brows furrowed a bit. Does that mean he doesn't like them? I put the carrots in the cart anyway and pick up some cabbage. I saw his face give out no expression. So that means it's okay right? I put the cabbage in the cart and continued shopping. I then saw some broccoli that was on sale and decided to buy some. Len's brows then furrowed a lot.

I giggled at him, "You don't like broccoli do you?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, surprised by my knowledge.

"Your emotions show a lot on your face," I teased, "You're like a little child!"

"You're the only thing that's little here… _Sweetie_." He ruffled my hair again as if to show how short I was in comparison to him. I still don't see the need as to why he must call me 'Sweetie,' especially in public. I blushed a little when I realized there were people around us smiling.

… No, no, no, it's not like that! I tried to tell them in my head that it's not what it looks like. We're sooo not a couple. But of course, it didn't work. I guess I need to work on my telepathy or something.

"You're blushing," Len said out loud.

My eyes widened. "Oh be quiet!" I then proceeded to slap his arm.

He chuckled, "I guess you look pretty cute when blushing."

C-Cute!? Is this guy toying with me? Although… I guess Len can be playful sometimes. As long as he isn't irritated at my presence then I think it'll be okay between us. But man does he have major mood swings.

We bought everything and then went back home so I could cook. Inside the condo, Len came out of the lab once he smelled the food. The sweet aroma of soup filled the air. I got ready to serve it and brought it to Len who was sitting on the couch. He sat very still that I was a little worried. I waved a hand in front of his face, and he didn't blink once. I decided to shake his shoulders and that's when he started to blink.

"Idiot? Hellooo? Mr. Idiot Kagamine?" I shook his shoulders and said.

He shook out of his dazed state. "Sorry, I was sleeping," he said. "Is the food ready?" His eyes looked eager to eat something. And he said he wasn't interested in food!

"Wait… you were sleeping? With your eyes open?" I asked very shocked. I've never met a single person who could do that.

"Yeah," he said bluntly. "Is it weird?" He asked that question so innocently that I couldn't stifle a giggle.

"No, no, just warn me next time." I smiled. "Soon you'll be able to sleep walk!"

"…" Len was silent as he thought for a moment.

"If it's a straight line then I can probably walk for about 10 meters," he said after thinking about his answer.

My jaw dropped. I only meant it as a joke! Who knew this guy would actually be able to do such a thing. "You tried to already?" I asked. Len only nodded in response and then began eating.

I stole a glance at Len when we were eating. The way Len ate his food was graceful. His every movement, from the way he walked, to the way he held the bowl to his mouth, and to the way he drank his tea, was so delicate. He looked so well mannered. It was like that jerk-ish side of him never existed and instead he was acting like a sophisticated man.

Dinner was quiet, but the air around us wasn't as awkward as before. I noticed that Len was carefully avoiding the broccoli in his soup. He really doesn't like broccoli. Oh he's such a kid. I couldn't help but smile as we ate dinner in silence.

After dinner, Len showed me to the bedroom. I was shocked. "Idiot!"

Len looked at me worried at my sudden outburst. He asked me what's wrong, and I told him to look at the bed. He didn't seem to find anything bad about it. "There's only one bed!" I told him.

"I live alone so of course there's only one bed!" he sighed. Hold it! I can't sleep with a man! And I just met him today! Len then went to one of the cabinets and took out a blanket. He laid it on the floor next to the bed and got a pillow.

"Plus, what's wrong with one bed?" he asked me. What's wrong!? I won't be able to sleep with you in the same bed is wrong! Of course, I didn't say any of this out loud since I had no more energy to.

"Good night," Len said as he tucked himself under the blanket on the floor. Oh… So he wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as me. Argh stupid Rin! Thinking that he would actually sleep with you! But still! Being in the same room is enough to make me nervous.

I got into bed and told him good night. But a minute later Len got up and said he forgot to turn off the lights. Lights on or not, I couldn't fall asleep very well. Before Len turned the lights off, he walked over to me. He stood over me and looked into my eyes. I was staring back at him partly in shock and awe. Awe because his profile was amazing. His long lashes, cerulean blue eyes that captivated me, his strong nose, and luscious lips… What am I thinking!? I also felt shock because his face was getting closer to mine.

… Wait! I'm not ready for this! This is going way too fast! His face got closer to mine almost to the point where I could feel his breath on me. I must be so vulnerable right now, lying in his bed. I couldn't move. I was frozen on the bed as he reached his hand towards me. Is he going to kiss me?! My heart was racing as his face got closer to mine. No, no, no this is too much. I'm not mentally prepared!

"Wait! Stop. Cut. No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not prepared for this yet!" I shut my eyes, bracing myself for whatever was to come.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?" I peeked one eye open to see him.

"There's lint on your shoulder," he told me and took it off with his hand.

"Wha…?" I was totally shocked. I thought he was going to do something else!

"… Did you want me to kiss you?" Len smirked.

"No!"

"But your facial expression shows disappointment," he explained. "You're so bold Sweetie. Here I'll give you what you want."

His smile got broader, and I pushed him away as hard as I could. "We're only pretending to be married, but don't let it get to your head. I'm not interested in you!" I said. I just wanted to get a job!

"Are you in denial?" he smiled at me teasingly. Argh this guy!

"Good night!" I said and turned my back towards him. I could sense that he was still smiling.

"You're a weird one," he said and then turned off the lights. "Usually girls would fall in love with me by now."

I ignored his comment and tried to shut my eyes and wished myself to sleep. I was about to lose consciousness until I heard Len sneeze.

"Do you want the bed?" I offered Len. It must be hard and cold sleeping on the floor. He's considerate enough of my feelings to give me the bed.

"No it's alright," he sneezed again.

After a little while, I couldn't fall asleep. "Len?"

"… Rule Number One."

"… Idiot."

I heard him sigh a bit. "Yes Sweetie?"

"Why do I have to enter into a fake marriage with you?" I asked. I've been meaning to ask this for a long time, but I never got the chance to.

"Didn't I say I'd tell you later?"

"Well I want to know now."

He sighed and thought a bit before answering, choosing his words carefully, "There's someone coming the day after tomorrow, and I need to convince him that I have a fiancée or else."

"Or else…?"

"Just or else," he said. "That day's an important day, so make sure you're really convincing."

Well that doesn't help me much. But from Len's tone of voice, he seems determined to convince this person he is going to get married. I wonder why…

"Good night… Sweetie." Len said. I tried to go to sleep after that. Hopefully I can find out why I need to pretend to be his wife soon. And I hope everything goes well tomorrow and the day after that… I'll need all the luck I can get to survive living with this guy.

"Thanks for choosing me, Sweetie." Len said and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh, I didn't actually choose you."

"Let's pretend you did," he said. I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see him in the dark. "Want a good night kiss?"

"No!"

After a while, I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remember hearing from last night was a faint voice telling me something. I don't remember much, and I don't think I heard it right but the voice told me softly, "I'll make you fall in love with me."

I lost consciousness after that.

* * *

**Alright so that's the end of Chapter 2! I know that it's still in the process of exposition. Please be patient when getting to the actual staring point of the story! There won't be much background info covered in the next chapter, so then we can focus on the real fun part of the story.**

**Oh and I decided to change my writing in this chapter to past tense. Last chapter was present. Here's a question for you guys: Do you guys care whether or not it's in present or past tense? I, myself, don't find it much of a difference. My English teacher has always told me to stick to one tense, but I always seem to switch back and forth between the two. So what do you guys think? Write it in past or present? Or does it even matter?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon! Please R&R and tell me what you LIKE and DISLIKE in this story so far!**

* * *

**- Other Stuff -**

And a reply to one of the reviews: Yes, this is based off that game. I found it expensive to buy so many of the chapters so I decided why not just make it a story book version for others to enjoy. There are a lot of similarities, but I do change a few of the characters later on. Glad to know that there are people in this world who know about otome games :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Its Been a Long Time, Prince

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN! Today is their birthday so this chapter will have a fun ending today ;)**

**According to some reviews, I guess you guys don't really care about past or present? Either way, I'm going to try to not switch too much between the two. I can be a lil OCD when it comes to these things. **

**I'm actually surprised by positive feedback you guys give me. I'm so happy :D Thank you all so much for taking your time to read all this! I'll do my best to make this story a good read!**

**Alright, so here is the awaited Chapter 3. I don't have much to say right now, but I cannot guarantee that updates will always come this fast (this is actually a fast pace). A long time ago, when I used to have other stories up, I updated, at most, once a week. Sometimes once every two weeks, so that's why I consider this updating chapter thing pretty fast for me.**

**Anyway, enough blabbering. Please enjoy :) And give me suggestions on how to make this story better too please!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – It's Been a Long Time, Prince_

I saw a white light. Am I… dreaming? It kept getting brighter and brighter as more seconds passed.

"Sweetie…" I heard a voice call out from far away.

"Sweetie," I heard the voice again a little closer this time. This has to be a dream right? The light is so bright… Wait, the only person who calls me Sweetie is…

"God Sweetie wake up!" I heard loudly and sat up. My eyes shot open, and I looked around. This is… Len's room? Oh yea, that's right. I just moved in with him. But I could swear that I heard his voice.

"Finally, you're awake!" Len smirked. I turned to look at him and saw his face. He looks amazing with wet hair… I think he just took a bath. His long, blond locks tied back up into a little ponytail and his bangs covering his forehead a little. I then looked around frantically for the time. Len told me that it was 11am. I slept in that late!? "Get ready because we're going out."

"Where?" I asked. I sort of wanted to stay in today. I spent so much time cleaning the house yesterday and dealing with this guy's teasing that one night's rest isn't enough.

"I want you to see what I do in the lab," he explained. "Wanna help me?"

I just yawned and nodded as he walked out the room to let me get dressed. My job was to help him in the first place with whatever his problem was after all. Thinking back on the events of yesterday, a lot happened in just one day. Accusing Len of being a pervert, eventually moving in with him and entering a fake wedding, cleaning the house of banana peels… This is actually the worst life ever!

I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I decided to put my hair up. As I was tying my hair in a bun, I noticed Len standing against the door frame. Our eyes connected in the mirror. I stole a glance at his body. He really is hot…

I then saw him smirk. "Are you checking me out?"

I immediately looked away from his gaze and returned my focus to tying my hair up. Even though I looked away, I still felt his intense gaze on me.

"Oh so you don't deny it." Len stated. It wasn't a question. I felt myself start to blush a little and tried to think of something else to distract myself. Oh this idiot.

"You wish." I poked his forehead. He chuckled and then gently put his finger on the nape of my neck. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch, but his finger left a hot mark on my skin.

"I like this," he smiled and then walked away. "I'll be in the lab so whenever you're ready."

That was so weird. I wished he didn't just say stuff like that. He can be a jerk, especially yesterday, but I guess he can also be sort of nice. I felt like his finger was still on my neck. I wonder what happened for him to start being more… friendly. He was so mean to me yesterday but now…?

I quickly finished whatever I needed to do once I heard Len's voice screaming to hurry up. I then proceeded to go to his lab, which was just next door.

I opened the door slowly. Wasn't this the room Len told me not to go into? I asked Len that as I stepped inside and found him watering some plants with a spray bottle. He said only if I have permission. Plus, I'm his 'wife' so I should be allowed to go into this room.

I saw that this room was pretty big. It's like we weren't living in a condo anymore. The only things in here were plants and books. Plants adorned every corner of the room. They were all different types too. Some I knew because my mom is a gardener, but others looked so exotic. So is this what researchers do? I took a look at his bookshelf and desk and saw many pieces of paper with notes on them strewn around everywhere. The idiot really isn't a neat freak.

I saw that Len was busy working on his new drug. I asked what it was for and once again he told me that he'd say so later. He's so mysterious! I was walking around the room trying to identify the plants when I noticed something. There was a little withered plant in the corner of the room all alone.

"Hey Idiot?"

"… Yes Sweetie?" Len asked as I pointed to the withered plant. "Just leave it be."

"Can I water it?" I asked him. I felt bad for it.

"But it's withered," he said and turned his attention back to his notes.

I moved the plant anyway to a place with more sunlight. I took the spray bottle and watered the plant. "I'm going to water it every day."

"But it's withered, Sweetie." He replied.

Withered or not, I still felt bad for it since it wasn't taken care of. I wonder why it's the only plant that's dead. All the other plants looked so healthy.

"Hey Sweetie," Len started to talk to me as he came over to the withered plant. "Tomorrow's a big day. I need you to pretend to be really close to me, okay?"

I just nodded. I was a little anxious once he said that because I'm actually a very terrible liar. Everyone always figures me out so easily. I don't know if I could meet Len's expectations. I still don't fully understand why I must be a pretend wife. The only thing I'm looking forward to is that once we convince that one person tomorrow that Len and I are married, I'm free! Finally, my job!

We spent the rest of the day in the lab. We joked around and teased one another the entire time. I felt myself relaxing as the day went on. Although I hated the way he joked about my looks and personality, I knew he was just kidding. He actually isn't so bad after all once I got to know him. He also looked exceptionally hot when he's serious. The way he concentrated on his research was very interesting to watch. I'd catch myself staring a little too long sometimes though, but I hope Len didn't notice.

The day passed by so quickly. The idiot's actually pretty fun to be around with. I felt like I want to know more about him. He's strange, but I can't help but relax a little when I have his company. It's like my uneasiness from yesterday never existed. It actually felt like… we were a real couple?

… No way.

We ate dinner, again with Len forcing himself to eat the menacing broccoli. He's such a child! After our meal, I went to get ready for bed. Tomorrow's a big day after all.

"Sweetie?" He snapped me out of my thoughts. Actually, I seemed to have realized that I tend to be preoccupied with what I'm thinking nowadays. There's just so much going through my head and…

"You listening Sweetie?" Len snapped me out of my thoughts again and said. "What? Are you that speechless by my attractive face?"

His face was really close to mine. I didn't even notice because I was thinking about so many things. So many thoughts ran through my head. I gazed at him for two seconds too long. But… he really does have nice features. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes.

I saw him smirk. On second thought, I want to smack him silly!

"Argh! Good night!" I said pushing him away and turned away from him. I feel like every night might be like this. I heard Len shuffle under the blankets on the floor. After a little bit of silence, I heard him sneeze a few times. I started to feel bad that he would let me have the bed even though he was freezing on the ground and didn't complain.

"Hey, you're going to catch a cold." I tell him, "You should take the bed."

I didn't hear an answer right away, but I felt him move himself under the sheets on the bed. "Hey! Not when I'm under here!" I said and tried to push him away.

"I'm sensitive to cold," he stated and began to wrap his arms around me. "Plus, this also makes you warmer too, right?"

I started to fidget under his embrace. "Where do you think you're touching!?"

"But Sweetie," he whined, "you're so warm and soft! Not to mention squishy too."

I pushed him (no actually I kicked him) off the bed immediately. "You pervert!"

"Ow…" I heard him groan on the floor. He so deserves that!

"Who cares about your well-being anymore! You can just catch a cold on the ground!" I exclaim at him and push the blankets over my head. He touched me in the weirdest of places!

"… For such a small body, you sure have a lot of strength. But your breasts need more development."

I threw a pillow at him. "YOU!"

"You idiot!" I scream at him. I then decided to jump on him as he was still recovering on the earlier kick.

"Whoa!"

I pinned him down and glared at his face. He was still grinning! "You're such a feisty woman. I like that."

I felt myself start to blush in embarrassment. I'm usually never like this except with my younger brother! But then my embarrassment turned to anger. "Don't you dare try that again!"

The idiot sort of took the hint and made me roll off him. I got back into the bed with a hmph. I hope he gets sick on the floor! He totally deserves that…

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the motion of shaking. I yawned and opened my eyes. Usually, in the morning, one would see bright light coming through the curtains, but instead what I saw was something resembling a face.

I screamed, "You're too close you idiot!" I realized that Len's face was just a few centimeters away from mine once I woke up. Any closer and he would be able to kiss me!

"Aww," he whined, "I thought you wanted a kiss to wake you up, so that's why my face is so close."

"Get away from me you pervert!"

"Are you still mad about last night?" he teased.

I didn't reply to him. He then said, "Look, we're already late so hurry up." He then began to walk out the room. Geez what is with this guy… Wait, where are we going?

"Today's an important day," Len said, as if reading my mind. "He's coming today so hurry up!"

"Ok ok! Stop yelling!" I said, and quickly got out of bed. I began to get ready, but Len still stood inside the room.

He smirked and pointed to my chest, "Are you trying to seduce me this early in the morning?"

I looked down wondering what he was talking about. I gasped. I'm showing way too much skin! I must've been moving around a lot when I slept again…

"You slept in the shape of a pretzel!" Len laughed and then shut the door behind him as he left. A pretzel!? Who can sleep in the shape of a pretzel? Isn't that impossible and really bad for your back?

So many thoughts ran through my head early in the morning as I tried as quickly as possible to get ready for today. I can't help but feel a little anxious. Who's the 'he' that Len mentioned was coming? His father? Or maybe brother?

I snapped out of my thoughts when Len called out that he was going to leave without me if I didn't hurry. I quickly got myself made up and ready to go. I hurriedly followed Len out the door and towards Uncle's bar.

* * *

Everyone was already at Uncle's bar once we arrived. They were all enjoying themselves with drinks and laughter.

"Good morning Len! Rin!" Uncle said as he saw us come in through the door. He had his usual happy smile and ice cream bowl in hand. We replied to everyone with a good morning too.

"What took you guys so long?" Gumo asked with slight irritation in his voice. He's still as rude as ever, even though this is only my third time meeting him.

"She overslept." Len stated as he glanced at me.

"You don't have to be so honest about that…" I pouted. I don't want people to have a bad impression of me!

"Don't pout," Len told me. "Remember how I said you'd look uglier?"

I smacked him on his shoulder and the guys chuckled behind us as we bickered.

Just then, Leon interrupted us. "Heehee~ So you're implying…" he started to speak with a devilish grin on his face. "… that it was a pretty hot and heavy night these past two days?"

WHAT!? I couldn't get any words out of my mouth because of how shocked I was. Leon!

"Well, there's only one thing that could happen…" Leon continued, "when a guy and a girl spend some _alone_ time together." His smile broadened.

I was still shocked but took a look at Len. He was silent the entire time with the ends of his mouth curling up just a bit. Why isn't he saying anything!?

"Are you serious!?" Gumo exclaimed. "I'm impressed, Len!" He gave Len a thumbs up.

Len still continued to stay silent, the ends of his lips curling into a bit more of a smile now.

"Well, we won't ask for details." Gakupo said smiling at the both of us.

Mikuo joined in, "You never know what could happen between a guy and girl."

"Don't worry, Rin." Uncle said to me, "I won't tell your parents."

"There's nothing to tell them!" I exclaim at Uncle, finally being able to get some words out of my mouth. All the while, Len still continued to stay silent. Why won't he deny any of this!?

"You idiot!" I yelled at Len.

"… What?" he replied, looking like he just woke up from a daydream.

I sighed loudly, "Everyone is making up stories in their head!" This guy is impossible! Is he actually okay with his friends talking about him like that!?

Len grinned devilishly and whispered into my ear, "Do you want me to tell them the truth?"

"Yes!" I heaved a heavy sigh. Big mistake in answering that question.

"Okay so guys come here." Len smiled, beckoning the guys to come closer. Their eyes all showed glowing curiosity like they were children eager to take that delicious cookie from the kitchen cabinet. "Alright so yesterday, this girl was so wild in bed! She…"

I smacked his head from behind. "Nothing happened between us!" And I thought he was actually going to talk some sense into his friends! Not some made up lie! Ugh, this idiot! The guys all smiled knowing smiles, and I just sighed and gave up trying. It's impossible to convince a bunch of men.

"… Why don't you order something?" Len asked me as Uncle handed me a menu. He totally just ignored everything that happened right now! I can't believe it!

Len looked at Uncle behind the counter. "The usual. Hold the broccoli."

Uncle repeated what Len said and then looked at me. "What would you like?"

"I'll just eat the same thing as the idiot over here."

"Are you sure?" Uncle asked. "It's broccoli and shrimp pasta."

"Broccoli!?" I exclaimed. Not once in my life have I ever heard that broccoli and shrimp go good together in pasta…

"Len orders it without broccoli, and it simply becomes pasta with shrimp." Gumo explained to me. I was so confused. This makes no sense at all. So he orders pasta that originally features broccoli but asks for it without it.

"Hey Rin," Gakupo started to talk to me, "Did Len do something to bother you these past two days?"

"No, nothing really." I replied, "I was surprised when he was sleeping with his eyes open the other day though."

"Len, you need to warn her about that." Gakupo said, "Anyone who sees that for the first time is going to freak out."

"But she was taking a bath." Len replied. He then quietly turned to look at me and asked, "Did you want me to go and tell you?" I saw his lips turn upwards a bit.

"What? No!" I hit him again. What's with this guy, and his perverted jokes!?

"Here you go." Uncle said as he came out with our pasta while we were talking.

"There's broccoli in there…" Len complained. He looked at the pasta with evil eyes.

"Just eat it. There are only little bits." Gakupo scolded him. Wow, I think I just realized that Gakupo acts like the big brother around here.

I heard Len sigh. He picked up his fork and put the pasta into his mouth, trying to carefully avoid all broccoli bits. He scrunched up his face as he ate. He ate all of the broccoli I made for him last night, but he must have really forced himself.

"Rin," Leon said. "You look at Len with loving eyes." He smiled softly at me, "Did you fall in love with him already?"

"What!? No, of course not!" I exclaimed at Leon. Ugh… Leave it to Leon to make weird commentary. He always says such suggestive things!

"Well, what do you know?" Gumo spoke, "You guys seem to be getting along much better than the last time."

"You two look like a normal couple," Gakupo stated.

Mikuo joined in on the conversation, "I think Len's plan is going to go smoothly, then."

I ignored them. But I am glad that Len and I aren't irritated at each others' presence anymore. As long as we don't hate each other, then I'm pretty sure I can get that job I want.

I was twirling pasta around my fork when Len said to me, "Rin." I looked up from my food and at him. He hasn't called me by my name in a long time. It was always Sweetie this and Sweetie that. I looked into his eyes and saw that his expression turned a little serious. He didn't look like the Len I met at first, mean and always joking around.

"Left hand," he told me.

"Huh?"

"Give me your left hand," he said sternly, and I gave him it. I was still clueless to what he was doing until I saw him pull out a tiny box from his pocket. I gasped. Is that what I think it is?

"Someone is coming today, as I already told you." Len said, "You already know to pretend to be close to me in front of that person right?"

I took a deep breath and wished for the best, "Got it."

"And you need to pretend to be my fiancée alright?"

"… I'll try my best…" I said, not fully confident in myself. I was always a terrible liar! I hope we can convince this person.

He nodded and then proceeded to take out the diamond ring from the little box and put it on my ring finger. His warm, large hands held my left hand as he placed the ring on. It fit perfectly and sparkled so brightly. It's as if Len knew my ring size.

"Thanks," he said, after he finished putting the ring slowly onto my finger.

"I'm glad everything is going as planned." Gumo said.

"Today is the big day." Leon agreed. All the guys agreed with what they had to say. How come no one is surprised!? Everything was planned… I bet it.

"Good luck, Rin!" Mikuo cheered. Good luck? I don't know if I can do this.

I looked Len a little unsteadily. His eyes showed that he was pleading. What! Don't look at me with puppy eyes! Since when could this idiot pull such a thing like that off!?

I sighed and gave in to Len's intense puppy dog eyes. Those eyes…

"If you're having a hard time lying, why don't you two really get married Rin?" Gumo asked me.

"I can't bear that." I said. Living with this idiot is hard enough. But having to actually sign a paper that says we really are married… I just want a job!

"Oh Sweetie, don't say that." Len grinned at me, "I know you love me from the depths of your soul."

"I think this is a good experience to be someone's fiancée, right, Rin?" Uncle asked me.

"Uncle!"

"Because you never know… if you can even get married in the future." Uncle continued. "So even though this is only for pretend… this might be the last time you get to wear a diamond ring on your left hand."

"Do you really have to be so rude, Uncle?" I glared at him. I thought he was on my side!

Just then, the door to the bar opened. Everyone, including Len, froze. I saw Len fix his composure slightly. He had a strange air around him. He looked… a little anxious. All I know is that he doesn't look like the laid-back Len I met at first, that's for sure.

"… He's here." Len finally said. "Rin, please?"

I nodded. I then decided how am I supposed to look 'closer' to Len? I then thought of something and held onto his arm. "Is this good enough?" I asked Len, wondering if that'll convince the person who walked into the bar.

"Thanks." Len nodded, Then he said softly into my ear so only I could hear him, "… But it'd be better if you kissed me."

My eye twitched. I wanted to slap him… but not now. He'll get it when he isn't expecting it. Heh heh.

The gentleman who was walking into the bar was wearing an anachronistic suit. He had perfect posture and elegantly strided toward us. He's too young to be Len's father. But he doesn't look like Len enough to be his brother. Who is this man?

The man stood in front of Len and bowed politely, "It has been a while, my Prince."

Shock was registered on my whole face. Did he just call Len a prince!?

"I expect you are doing well?" he asked Len.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Len replied, not one hint of surprise in his voice or facial expression. His face was actually emotionless for once.

Hey, wait a minute! Len, a prince? What's going on!?

* * *

**Alright so that concludes Chapter 3! Did you guys see the Prince thing coming? No? Maybe? Yes? What do you guys think about that? **

**It seems that quite a few of you guys know the game I'm talking about. I'm so happy since I now know some people who can relate to me! Please buy the game and enjoy the full story! My story is only based off of one of the routes you can take. I will say that I make no money off of promoting Voltage games if that's what any of you people are thinking. Plus, no copyright infringement intended. This is a serious thing (read disclaimer above for more details).**

**I actually don't have much to say. I don't want to bore you all with my rambling anyway so… Please R&R and tell me what you LIKE and DISLIKE about the story so far :)**

* * *

-** Other Stuff** –

I hope I will be able to update more soon because I've been experiencing terrible migraines for the entire day yesterday and today too. I'm not sure when they'll stop, but until then, my plan to write a lot of chapters must be on hold. I can't concentrate with my head hurting so much…

In reply to some reviews I've gotten…

1) Kagamine-RinCVO2 – You'll have to stick with the story to find out :) I wasn't planning on having any girls fighting over the guy in the story (Neru and Rin fighting over Len), but I think I can accommodate that. It's nice to have some cat fights once in a while. We'll see. And also, I like your guess :)

2) DarkestThingInTheLight – The game is by Voltage Inc. called _My Forged Wedding_. As it said on my profile, this story is based off said game.


	4. Chapter 4 - Even If It Means Lying

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**A few more days and then it's New Year's Eve! Yay~! **

**Let me tell you that this story is far from over. It's just getting started!**

**Anyway, enough blabbering. Please enjoy :) And give me suggestions on how to make this story better too please! Like always, give me critiques and not just praise too! I want to please all of you readers.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Even If It Means Lying_

The man who just came into the bar stood in front of Len. He looked well-mannered and was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had nice long hair tied in a low ponytail and bowed politely, "It has been a while, my Prince."

Shock was registered on my whole face. Did he just call Len a prince!? What's going on?

"It has been a while, everyone." He said to the rest of the guys in the bar. "Thank you for taking care of my Prince while I was away."

They all agreed that it's been quite a while. Everyone else wasn't surprised about the whole prince thing. They casually shook hands with the man. So I'm the only one in the dark again? Or are they kidding? Which is it!? Why wasn't I informed of all of this!

"Are father and mother doing well?" Len asked back to the mysterious man. He used a very… non-laid-back tone of voice. Is this really Len the Idiot?

"Yes. His Majesty and Her Majesty are both swell," the man replied to Len. "Oh, and who is this?" he turned to look at me and finally noticed my presence.

Wait, His Majesty and Her Majesty!? And Len's a Prince? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I didn't reply to the strange man, and Len had elbowed me a bit.

"He-Hello." I replied to him. He looked at me rudely as if he were examining a piece of meat.

"May I ask my Prince a question?" the man turned his attention back onto Len. "Who could this commoner-like lady who is standing next to you be?"

Excuse me? Commoner? Ok look I may not have a job right now, but I am not one to be looked down upon! What a rude man!

"Rin, Sweetie, let me introduce you," Len said. "This is my butler, Sebastian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said to me. His voice wasn't very convincing that he accepted me. "My name is Sebastian, and I am the butler for the royal family."

I was speechless. Did he just say royal family? And he's a butler? What kind of family is Len from? This is so unexpected! I was so confused and looked at Len. He softly whispered an explanation to me. Alright so his family is the royal family of a small country in Europe. I asked if that was a joke because there's no way this Idiot could be royalty right? I felt bad doubting him, but from the way he acts around me and the guys, it's like he was such a normal guy!

Still shocked, I managed to nod when he asked if I was okay with all this. It's actually a lot of information and surprise to take in. Len then faced back to Sebastian as if nothing had happened.

"Sebastian," Len said to his butler, "this is my fiancée, Rin Kagene."

"Fiancée!?" Sebastian exclaimed very surprised. He lost all of his elegant composure. He looked at Len, then at me, and then back at Len, and then back at me. He kept comparing supposedly-royal-Len to me, the 'commoner.' Is it that hard to see us two as a couple?

He looked at us brazenly and said, "Perhaps Miss Rin is, contrary to her appearance… a princess of some sort?"

"I do not care about her status." Len stated matter-of-factly. "I've already decided that I will marry Rin."

"But my Prince! To me she only looks like a commoner…" Sebastian continued.

"I kept my promise with father and mother," Len said interrupting Sebastian. "I promised that I would go back if I couldn't find a fiancée before I turned 25. But I met and fell in love with Rin so…"

"Prince, how is your research coming along?" Sebastian cleared his throat and then changed the subject. "Unless you achieve results with your research… after 10 years in Japan, you are to return to your country. You have not forgotten that promise either I assume?"

"Of course not," Len replied, glancing to the floor. "Next month is exactly 10 years."

Sebastian nodded. It seemed the results of Len's research must be reached soon or else he'd have to go back. This was a promise with His Majesty.

"Therefore, you must keep your word." Sebastian said.

"Of course," Len reasoned. "But since I have Rin, I'm going back a little later."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Sebastian exclaimed losing all elegant composure once again.

"I want to have the wedding here, that's why I can't go back until then." Len explained. "Either way, it's impossible to go back until the month after the next." Len faced Sebastian with a stern look on his face. Len looked really serious about this.

Sebastian froze, with his eyes and mouth wide open once he heard that Len cannot go back until the month after the next. I think I finally understand why Len must pretend to be married with me. He doesn't want to go home until he sees the outcome of his research. That's why he's trying to prolong going back by saying he has a fiancée. If only I had known sooner!

"I'm going to say this again and only once," Len said to Sebastian. "I'm going to marry Rin. And I'm not going back until the month after the next."

"Prince!"

"Understood?" Len asked Sebastian, glaring all the while. Sebastian was silent. The atmosphere was a bit tense now. Sebastian broke the awkward silence by suggesting that Len's friends made him become more selfish. All the others guys disagreed.

"Oh come on Sebastian, you know I support Len's research 100%" Gumo said. "And I'm happy for his engagement." Everyone else agreed to Gumo's statement.

"Mr. Kaito," Sebastian asked, turning to Uncle, "were you aware of this upcoming wedding the month after next?"

"Of course I knew." Uncle replied coolly. He then proceeded to give Sebastian an envelope, telling him to look inside. Sebastian opened the envelope and held a piece of paper. His jaw dropped even more. Wow was he in shock.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!?" Sebastian exclaimed, "An invitation to Len and Rin's wedding!?"

Wait hold it. Whaaaaat!? I never knew anything about this! And I'm the one 'getting married!' When did they all plan this? They're too prepared!

"We already sent them to a couple hundred people." Uncle announced. "So we can't change the plans. Got it Sebastian?"

Sebastian tried to argue back saying we needed to obtain the blessings from His Majesty. I still couldn't get it right through my head. Len's a Prince, and this Sebastian guy is the butler for the royal family… What am I getting into!? Len told Sebastian that we already set a date… Not that I was aware of though. Sebastian was quiet the entire time. I wonder if this is okay? I mean, if this was a forged wedding between commoners, it would be different. But this is Len we're talking about… a prince! And of a different country too! This might be getting out of hand…

"I would like to ask Miss Rin…" Sebastian turned to me and started to ask. There was no more of a rude glare, but instead there was some sort of devilish glitter in his eye. Does he… doubt us?

"Do you love my Prince?" he asked.

Wait what? Love? This guy? … No! But I can't say that out loud or else everything that the guys planned for will be ruined! But… I don't actually love this guy… now do I? … Of course not…

"Tell him, Sweetie." Len said, snapping me out of my thoughts once again. Tell him? Tell him what? Even if we're pretending, I can't say that!

"You cannot say it?" Sebastian urged me. So that's what the glitter in his eye meant!

"Say it like you always do, Sweetie." Len said to me. "I love you. From the bottom of my heart."

Wait what? Love me? From the bottom of his heart? Len…? He took my hand and looked into my eyes. I looked right back at him. His eyes didn't show a hint of muddiness of lying. They were pure and beautiful. I felt a blush begin to creep on my face. He looked so sincere when saying it that I never expected such words to come out of his mouth. And he said it in front of his friends too! Ugh… He always gets me with those eyes!

"Sweetie?"

I didn't hesitate because Len looked like he was very desperate. "I love you too, Len. From the bottom of my heart!"

… I said it…

"Here that Sebastian?" Len challenged, "We're in love."

Sebastian sighed a little bit, "I do not completely support who you choose, but I guess I have to accept it. If you are in love with her…"

"Thanks, Sebastian." Len said, smiling now. All desperation in his voice gone. Phew… Glad that's over. Len continued to thank Sebastian saying that he is the best butler in the world.

"I appreciate everything you've always done for me." Len said smiling genuinely.

"My Prince…" Sebastian had tears well up in his eyes. "I am honored to serve you, always." He took out a clean, white handkerchief and wiped his tears. Wow, just a few words of thanks from his 'Prince' and he starts feeling overjoyed to the point of tears… Len, just who are you?

Then, I felt sort of bad. Was this really okay?

* * *

Later that night, after being confronted by Sebastian and somehow managing to escape it, I sat alone on the rooftop of Len's condominium. I was watching the night sky as the stars and moon glittered brightly above my head. I was thinking to myself all the while. I wonder if it was really okay to lie like that…

"What are you doing, Sweetie?" I heard and turned around in my seat. I saw Len walking towards me and sat down in the seat next to mine. I guess he could tell that I was still feeling bad about lying about the whole wedding thing. He stayed silent as he sat next to me.

"Sorry for surprising you about the prince thing. And not fully explaining it beforehand." Len apologized. His gaze traveled up to the night sky as he said those words of apology. Does he feel bad too?

Len's gaze then returned to rest on me. He continued to explain to me the situation we were in. He said that Sebastian came with him to Japan and stayed here until Len turned 20. That's why he knew everyone, too. He also said that his father sent Sebastian to check up on him just to see how far he is in his research and if Len really had a fiancée.

I just nodded the entire time Len was speaking. Len then exhaled deeply and glanced back up at the sky. But I could tell he wasn't looking at anything. I think I should tell him how I feel about this. We need communication to be a couple, right?

"Len, about what happened earlier…" I started to say, "Are you sure you want to lie?"

When he didn't say anything, I sort of pressed him more. "Are you sure you want to lie to your parents and Sebastian?"

He was still silent the entire time, although his eyes showed that he was thinking seriously.

"You're okay lying to your country?"

"… Of course not." Len finally said. "But still, I have something I have to do."

The look in his eyes showed determination. I then asked, "Even if you hurt someone?"

Len's face then became stony. "Even if I hurt someone," he said. "I'm prepared for it."

Len… You Idiot… Why would you do this?

Len was silent for a little bit and then spoke up. "My country's industries," he explained, "aren't as developed as the ones here in Japan." He continued to explain that his country has a high rate of unemployment and poverty.

"You have to constantly think about national strategy in order to enrich your country." He said, "That's why I want to develop a new drug that uses our forest resource and enrich my country and people."

He said Japan is the best place to develop a new drug because of the research funds. That's why he came here to study.

"And I could finish developing it soon. We're just one step away from it."

"That's next month or the month after next?" I asked. I think I'm starting to understand the situation a little better. But still it's not good to lie about this. Len then nodded quietly.

"I can't go back now. I can't go back until I have that new drug." Len said sternly, determination in his voice and eyes.

Len had a serious face as he bowed, "That's why… Can you please let me stay in Japan a little longer?"

I didn't know what to say. So much has happened today that my mind was a blur. Oh you Idiot…

"I just need a little more time," he said.

I then sighed inwardly. It's true that he was lying to his country. But in the end, he was doing it for his country. What can I do? Just sit here and spew an argument that does no good? Or…

Len had his eyes closed. I could feel his desperation. He was still silent. I believe… I believe that I should do what I can do now.

"Then we should really act like a real couple." I said to him. His eyes opened as he looked up at me. They were wide with shock, and then his expression changed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not quite believing what he just heard.

"I'll support you." I said, hoping to ease his soul by sounding firm. "Besides, it's only for a few days, right?"

"Sweetie…" Len said and then suddenly he hugged me. "… Thanks."

L-Len? It wasn't a tight hug, but it was full of emotion. Well, if this is what it takes to pretend to be a couple… then I guess I have to go through with it. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. Oh you Idiot…

Len then pulled away a few seconds later. His body heat must have warmed me up because once he let go of me, I started to feel a little cold. We both looked into each other's eyes. Len wasn't exactly laughing, but the edges of his mouth were a little curled up. It was a soft expression that I'd never seen before.

He then chuckled, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Sorry, you must be surprised since this isn't usually how I am around you." His hand went to the back of his head, ruffling his hair a little bit. Oh, he's shy! How cute!

I then shook my head. I thought it was okay for him to sound serious back there. I think I like the serious Len better than the jerky-teasy Len… Maybe both?

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Len asked. "Finally falling for me?" I saw his soft smile change into a smirk.

Forget it. I don't like any side of him. "Idiot!" I then proceeded to stand up and walk away.

Len called back to me. "Don't be in denial!"

I walked even faster and farther away from him towards our room. The Idiot! It was such a touching moment and then he had to ruin it by saying such things!

I sighed and then thought again. Maybe this won't be so bad. I then heard the sound of running footsteps approach me. Len and I then walked to our room together teasing and laughing, putting all worries behind us.

* * *

Just like the nights before, I took the bed while Len tucked himself under the blankets on the floor. There was no way I'd let the Idiot get back into the bed again…

"Sweetie… Come closer~" Len said, and I turned around. I was surprised to find him actually crawling on the bed and under my blanket.

"Get out!"

"But I'm sensitive to the cold~" he whined. "Staying up on the rooftop made me chilly."

I groaned, "Don't even think about touching me!"

He whined again, "But a couple's supposed to stay lovey-dovey with each other in bed!"

"Don't make me kick you again." I said sternly.

"Alright, gotcha, good night!" Len said quickly and closed his eyes.

I groaned again. This Idiot is driving me insane. But, the bed is warmer now that he is in it. Tonight was colder than usual. I sighed again and then looked at Len. I was surprised to see that he was already fast asleep. His breathing was even, so I guess he isn't feigning sleep. I'm just glad he isn't sleeping with his eyes open like last time. That would creep me out, especially since his face is so close to mine. The bed's pretty small too, so I'm pretty much snuggled up against him.

My heart's beating fast again. We're too close! I can't sleep with Len right next to me like that. I could feel his body temperature on my shoulder, arm, waist, and leg. The more time that passed, the more awake I was. I can't possibly sleep with this guy next to me.

I then stole a glance at his sleeping face. It was peaceful and defenseless. The Idiot looked like such a little kid. Len… he looked so… cute like this. Yup, just like a little child. I felt a faint feeling stir in my heart. Did I feel love towards him? … Maybe it's because he looks really vulnerable yet relaxed right now. He's holding so many burdens of being a prince, yet he always acts so laid-back. It's like he's acting immature to hide it all. He's trying his best to help his country. I need to do my best for him too… Even if it means lying.

I opened my eyes again as they readjusted to the light. My rapid heartbeat didn't stop, much to my dismay. I looked at Len again and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with my hand. I then giggled a little.

My giggle must've disturbed his peaceful sleep because then I realized he was snaking his hand around my waist. He held onto me tighter. I laid still. My heart skipped a beat when I felt him pull me closer and snuggle against me. His breath was on me, and he fell back into a steady breathing pattern.

This is waaaay too close!

I tried to fall asleep, shutting my eyes and letting the darkness take me over. Len… I thought back to when he hugged me a few moments ago on the roof. It was so unexpected… Yet comforting too… Just like right now. I guess deep down I was searching for that sort of warmth.

… Didn't I tell him not to touch me? When I looked at him, it looked like he was unconscious. Is he unconsciously doing this?

Should I kick him off the bed…?

I didn't get to fully decide whether or not I wanted to kick him when darkness finally took over my body and rapidly beating heart.

* * *

I woke up to the brightening light. "Mm... It's morning already?"

I looked over to where Len was sleeping. Oh, he's not there anymore. Yesterday felt like a dream. I can't believe I could actually fall asleep.

I guess Len got up earlier. I got up too and started to dress myself. I then smelled something good coming from outside. Smells like food. Could the Idiot possibly be cooking? Since when did he know how to cook?

"Good morning. You're up early." I said as I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. It really did smell good.

I thought Len was cooking the entire time until he turned around. It wasn't Len who was in the kitchen… it was Sebastian!

"Good morning, commoner." Sebastian said and the quickly corrected himself, "Oh, I mean, Miss Rin."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. How did he even get in here!? I thought the door was locked! Did Len let him in?

"Please do not yell so early in the morning." He said, seemingly trying to calm me down. "It is bad for my heart."

I apologized, "You just surprised me…"

I regained my composure and then asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I am preparing breakfast." He replied calmly. "Please do ahead and sit down."

I thanked him and proceeded to walk to the living room. He then said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"I have not informed you two yet," he said, "but I moved into the room next door. I will be living here for a while."

When I was silent, he continued to say, "So you will be seeing me more often."

No way… He moved in next door!?

"It's my duty to take care of my Prince."

"Living here for a while… how long exactly!?"

"Let's see," he said as he thought for a moment. "I would like to enjoy my stay in Japan since it has been a while so I assume it would be an extended stay."

I was left shocked. Oh no! This fiancée charade is going to have to continue longer!

* * *

**So that concludes Chapter 4!**

**Also, Sebastian is a made up character (although the name came from Black Butler) he is not a Vocaloid.**

**I think I'm going to leave this chapter like that. How will this fake couple go on? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Please keep on reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprise After Surprise

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Happy New Year's people! My New Year's Resolution has been fulfilled… All of my over-the-break homework has finally been completed! And now I have this story up and posted for you guys! I know I'm a bit late on the New Year's greeting but… whatever, right? **

**Oh yeah, sorry for the late update… My FanFic account is acting up on me again. It won't let me even go to the Manage Stories Tab under Publish. It always sends me this link that says it's unavailable. No matter what time of day, I could never get it to work. It's a miracle that I'm actually posting this story right now...**

**This chapter doesn't have much, but the Chapter 6 will come out VERY soon. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Surprise After Surprise_

I was surprised to see Sebastian in our home making breakfast. He told me to sit down as he got breakfast ready. That's when he broke the news of his stay next door.

"I moved in next door," he said. "I want to enjoy Japan since it's been a while, so I believe it will be an extended stay."

My jaw dropped. This fiancée charade is going to continue longer!

Len then came out of the bathroom. "Good morning, Sweetie." He said.

I replied, "Good morning, Idi… I mean, S-Sweetie." I forgot for a second that we had to act more like a couple, especially in front of Sebastian. I guess this means not being able to call him Idiot?

"What's with the face?" Len asked me while rubbing his eyes. He still looked sleepy.

"Uhh…" I hesitated, "We have a guest…"

"What the?! Sebastian what are you doing here?" Len interrupted me.

"My Prince! Good morning." Sebastian said calmly and bowed. "I have yet to inform you that I have moved in next door."

"Next door!?" Len exclaimed surprised, all sleep from his eyes disappeared.

"My Prince, please, do not yell so early in the morning. You should not learn from this commoner." Sebastian said as he glanced at me. Does he still hate me?

Len ignored what Sebastian said and asked, "Do you plan to just sleep in the middle of a lot of potted plants? My lab is right next door! All of my research material…"

"Some plants are being kept in the living room since there was not enough space for where your lab moved." Sebastian explained. Oh, the withered plant! I have to go water it…

I went to the living room and was surprised to see that Sebastian did not throw away the withered plant. I watered it with a spray bottle nearby. How did I not notice that there were more plants in the living room this morning?

As I watered the withered plant, I overheard Len and Sebastian's conversation over in the kitchen.

"Moved?" Len exclaimed.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "It has been moved to a college where they said they will aid you in your research. Their lab is much better for your research findings."

Len stared at Sebastian shocked. Surprise after another just came running towards us. Len then glared at Sebastian.

"I did not order this to be done. You shall move it back to where it belongs and live somewhere else." Len said.

"My Prince! I cannot do such a thing. It has already been done." Sebastian said, "My apologies for not consulting you first."

Len left the kitchen with a 'hmph,' and joined me in the living room. He told me again that the withered plant won't grow and then landed on the sofa with a thump. I sat next to him. He acts nothing like a Prince and yet I'm the commoner? I quietly thought to myself about the situation we were in.

"Sweetie, what are we going to do?" Len asked, but he wasn't looking at me. He was thinking intently as he stared out the window in the room. I didn't reply to him since I really didn't know. We'll have to see Sebastian's face every day now. I'm not very confident that we can pull this off easily.

"… Well I guess this gives me an excuse to be cuddly with you." Len snapped out of his serious trance and threw his arms around me into a hug. He smiled wide, and in that split second, I thought 'Yup, this guy doesn't act like a prince at all.'

"Get off! Sebastian's right in the kitchen!" I exclaimed as I tried to pry his arms off me.

Len whined, "Who cares? We're supposed to be a couple anyway, Sweetie!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

"Thank you for waiting. Let me present your breakfast!" Sebastian said as he came into the living room carrying plates with food. He laid them on the table in front of us, and Len and I looked at what was before us. Len was silent the entire time, still pouting that I made him get off me, while I looked at the food.

"Wow… this… is…" I trailed off my sentence.

Sebastian pointed to each dish and explained what they were. I looked at Len's face as Sebastian named off each item. Len's brows furrowed a little. There was broccoli salad, cream of broccoli, grilled scallops with pureed broccoli sauce…

"And for dessert, I prepared broccoli ice cream!" Sebastian exclaimed and looked towards Len for approval. Len wasn't pouting anymore, but he showed no entusiasm. The breakfast is fancy, but isn't that over the top with broccoli!?

"I brought a lot of broccoli from our country so please enjoy." Sebastian said as he sat down. What's Len going to do now?

"Can I just eat a banana?" Len asked.

"Broccoli is nutritious for you!" Sebastian replied sternly.

"… Bon appétit," Len said finally after a bit of hesitation. He put his hands together, thanking for the meal. Sebastian and I did the same. Len then took the spoon and tried some of the soup. Obviously, he had a dejected face. I know it sucks for Len, but it's a bit funny considering how his emotions show on his face so much.

Sebastian asked how the food tasted to which Len replied that he wanted to eat what I make instead. I looked at Len in confusion. Sebastian then pouted a little. The pouting reminds me of Len himself…

"Did my cooking not live up to your standards, my Prince?" Sebastian asked.

Len said, "I want Rin's food. Starting tomorrow you're cooking, okay?"

He smiled softly, and I just nodded at him. Len then went back to reluctantly eating his meal as he ignored Sebastian. I felt… happy? I mean, even though it was for something insignificant, I'm sort of glad that Len chose me.

* * *

"I'm going to the lab." Len said as he proceeded to walk towards the room next door. He then stopped as he remembered that everything has been moved out. He then asked Sebastian for directions to the university. Sebastian said he'd give directions to the driver who was supposed to pick Len up.

"Train," Len said as he glared a little at Sebastian.

"Whaaaaaaat!? No! How could a prince be riding a train!?" Sebastian exclaimed horrified. "What if you get kidnapped?"

Oh yeah, that's right. Len's royalty, so it's abnormal to be out riding a train by himself. But… Len sure acts normal around here. I'm still shocked to find out he's royalty.

"That wouldn't happen. Japan is safe." Len said, trying to calm down his butler.

"However…" Sebastian started to protest.

"Sebastian, I forgot my commuter ticket on the living room table. Can you go get it for me?" Len asked, interrupting Sebastian. Sebastian then right away went to the living room obediently. Amazing.

Len made sure Sebastian was completely gone before he started talking. "I didn't think he'd move in next door. Sorry, Sweetie." He said to me apologetically. I guess I have to stay with Len for more than a few days now. Len furrowed his brow and made a face. I didn't want him to worry, so I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't worry!" I said, trying to make him feel better, "We'll figure something out!"

"Thanks, Sweetie." He smiled at me.

"My Prince! I do not see it on the table!" Sebastian yelled out from the living room. Len yelled back saying it might be by the phone. Is Len stalling for time?

"Right away! I shall check the phone!" Sebastian yelled back. He's so obedient!

Len then looked at me squarely. "Be careful when you talk to Sebastian, okay, Sweetie?" I nodded. I need to make sure Sebastian believes that we two are a couple.

Sebastian then came back and said to Len, "My Prince, let me present to you, your commuter ticket!"

"Thanks. Okay, I'm off." Len said and turned the door handle. I said for him to have fun. When Len was just about to walk out the door, Sebastian stopped him.

"My Prince!" Sebastian exclaimed. Len looked at him with a surprised face. "You are forgetting to kiss her before you leave!"

K-Kiss? Whoa there! That's going way too far, and I haven't even known the dude for more than 72 hours yet. We are NOT kissing! I need to think of something to get us out of this!

I was screaming inside my head, trying to find a way out when Len looked at me a little surprised and then back at Sebastian.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sebastian asked, having a small, innocent smile play on his lips.

Len then answered calmly, "I can't do it when you're here, Sebastian."

"Oh, my apologies for being inconsiderate!" Sebastian apologized. "I shall go hide in the living room!"

… Er… This butler guy… Well, no matter. We escaped that. Phew!

"There's no time. Forget it. Bye." Len said glaring at Sebastian all the while and then abruptly left the condo.

"My Prince!" Sebastian called out to Len. He tried to stop Len, but only ended up getting the door shut in his face.

* * *

It was around afternoon when I was cleaning the house. Len still had the ability to make a mess of the room just like when I first came here. At least it wasn't too bad today. I could finally see the floor. I then cleaned the ceiling-to-floor sliding windows and also the balcony which was behind it. Len must really not like to clean. He should get a maid instead of using me, right?

I was busy vacuuming the carpet floor in the living room when I received a phone call.

Oh, it's from Uncle! I picked it up, and Uncle and I had some small talk. He then said something that made me very excited.

"Get ready for an interview. I'm going to introduce you to a company my friend works for." He said through the receiver. He then hung up, and I went to get ready. Yes! My career! Finally! I'm pretty lucky to get an interview so quickly!

I stopped cleaning since I thought I could finish later. I got ready, putting on my best suit and started heading out the door. I walked just outside the condominium when someone called out to me.

"Miss Rin? Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, suddenly appearing behind me. Whoa, when did he get here?

He asked me why I was wearing a suit, and I was about to tell him that I was going to an interview, but something inside me decided against it. It's sort of embarrassing telling him that I have no job. He then suggested going somewhere with me.

"Uh… where exactly?" I asked. I have an interview to go to! I can't go off somewhere else!

"To the market, of course! We need to prepare dinner for my Prince." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, the kitchen was pretty empty, especially when I first came to live with Len. I then snapped out of my thoughts and was about to protest when Sebastian urged me into a car. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to go with him.

"We must hurry, or else they will run out of the better items," he said smiling. "Let us go, Miss Rin!"

I didn't have time to resist because I was already seated in the passenger seat. Wait… Nooo! My job interview! My career!

* * *

Once we got to the market, Sebastian immediately went to the sales section. I then proceeded to call Uncle. I told him I couldn't make it to the interview and that I was very sorry. I told him to give me another chance. Even though he couldn't see me, I bowed anyway, apologized, and hung up.

Well, there goes my job. I sighed out loud, and Sebastian came back from the sales section showing the bag of potatoes he got. He continued to go from shelf to shelf, throwing things into the cart as we walked on.

"By the way, how did you meet my Prince?" he asked as he pushed the cart along through the aisle.

Oh… He's asking about how our relationship started. How exactly do I answer this?

"Uh… at Uncle's bar!" I replied when I quickly thought of the answer.

"At Kaito's bar?"

"Yes, and we just started going out…" I explained. This isn't a lie. It actually happened.

"I see. And how long have you two been going out?" he asked me.

"… actually, it's hard to say." I replied. He kept asking me questions on our relationship. I felt like I was being interrogated. He asked where and how Len proposed to me. It was so hard to come up with answers!

"My Prince has reached the age to get married…" Sebastian explained with a slightly sad look in his eyes. "I have been serving the royal family ever since the Prince was a baby. Please forgive me for being so emotional about it."

Sebastian and I then had small talk over how Len came to Japan and whatnot. It seemed that Sebastian was the one who persuaded the King and Queen to let Len study abroad here since he didn't want to go to university over in his country. Len had always wanted to come to Japan ever since he was a little boy.

"Why did you work so hard for Len's sake?" I asked Sebastian.

"It is because I love my Prince dearly," he replied. I looked into his eyes and saw that there was no hint of lying. He really did care for Len.

"He usually does not say what he feels, is immature for his age, probably to hide all his worries, and sometimes sinks into loneliness," Sebastian continued. "But he holds a deep passion in his heart. I would like to cherish that."

"You really care for Len…"

"My Prince may see me as a busybody, but I like to do whatever I can as his butler." Sebastian said smiling.

"Sebastian…" I said, amazed by Sebastian's passion for his prince.

"Excuse me for chatting so much." He apologized suddenly when he realized how much he'd been talking about Len. He slightly bowed his head and then went back to putting ingredients into the cart.

* * *

Len came back home late at night. "Sweetie! I'm home~!" he exclaimed through the hallway and jumped behind me, throwing his arms around me into a hug. He was smiling like a little child who just won a big prize.

"Idiot!" I screamed, surprised by the sudden hug from behind.

"Welcome home, my Prince." Sebastian said behind us. Len straightened up right away and immediately let go of me once he realized Sebastian was here too.

Len then took a look at the food on the dining table and scowled. He said he didn't want any.

"You must eat, my Prince." Sebastian said sternly. He served Len some food and put it in front of him. Len was pouting the entire time.

"I'm not hungry," Len complained. He then looked at me with puppy dog eyes. He asked if he had to eat it.

… Ugh, he always gets me with those eyes. I looked away. Sebastian then started to have a little argument with Len on the food.

"There's broccoli in there," Len said as he examined his food more closely. His brows furrowed even more.

"I did flavor it so that you won't taste the broccoli," I said to a pouty Len, hoping to make him feel like eating.

"Who made dinner?" Len asked suddenly.

"Me. Although Sebastian helped." I replied.

Len thought for a while and then spoke up after hesitating. "I'll eat it… Since you made it, Sweetie." He smiled at me and picked up his chopsticks.

"He would eat the food you make…" Sebastian said sadly, "I am saddened…"

"It's just a coincidence, Sebastian." I said to him. Why is everyone pouting nowadays?

"My Prince has grown apart from me," he continued.

"That's not true," I said. "He relies on you as his butler."

"Such kind words…" Sebastian said and took out a clean handkerchief to dab his eyes. This guy… is really sensitive isn't he?

Len was silent for a while and then looked at us curiously, "You two… look chummier now."

Len then proceeded to eat the dinner that was made for him. He grimaced a little, but he ate the entire meal. Since Sebastian was here, dinner was lively yet again. It was entertaining to see Len and Sebastian bickering over the littlest of things.

"So you're not going back yet, Sebastian?" Len asked as he finished his bowl of rice.

"No. Please allow me to stay by you for a little while." Sebastian replied smiling at Len.

Len then smiled back, a small glitter in his eyes as if he was challenging his butler. "But I want to be alone with my Sweetie, and there's nothing you can do for me right now."

"Yes, but I do not care if there is nothing I can do for you right now," Sebastian replied innocently. "I am happy just to be by your side."

Len glared at Sebastian. Sebastian then said, "And I would like to get to know Miss Rin more."

"Huh?" Len said.

"What?" I asked after hearing Sebastian say this. Are you serious!? … And I thought he hated me just this morning.

* * *

**Here is the end of Chapter 5! I'm not good at cliffhangers at this stage in the story. I don't find the need to make so much drama in this story right at this moment since it gets more… dramatic later. Plus, I need to rethink on my ideas of the story, so I'll just stop it here for today.**

**Also, I feel like there is too much talking in my stories. Do you guys think so? Should I limit it, keep it the same, or increase it? **

**I feel like when there is too much dialogue, then it's hard to read the story. You're busy concentrating on who's talking and then eventually forget what they were talking about. Well… that's just me anyway. So, suggestions?**

**And what do you guys think about Sebastian? Please Review! Thanks for reading! Alas have a great day. Thank you all for your continued support! Until next time, this is Suzu-chan, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stop, Grab, and ROLL!

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**So here is the shortly awaited Chapter 6! My Winter Break is almost over (school starts on the 13****th****) so you can expect updates to be much slower. I'm sorry for any disappointments but please understand. High school is so hard… **

**I may just actually bring my laptop to school so I can work on stories after school during my free time. I usually finish all my homework in class anyway, so working on writing after school is no problem for me. But either way, updates won't be too regular. I'll try updating at least TWICE a week but no more than THREE times a week, if possible. No guarantees. **

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter today :) I'll work hard for you guys too and not just school! Hopefully everything will be alright…**

* * *

_Chapter 6 – Stop, Grab, and… ROLL!_

I woke up the next morning and prepared breakfast. I was really happy yesterday when Len said he wanted to eat my cooking. Today I'm going to try hard! I saw that there was still plenty of broccoli on the kitchen countertop. Sebastian really did bring a lot from his home country. I need to use it all up somehow… But it might take more than a few weeks to use all of the broccoli, considering it doesn't go bad.

I made an effort to cook the broccoli so that one couldn't see it or taste it. It was tedious, but I was enjoying it for once. It's pretty fun cooking this. I finished cooking the broccoli and then went to get some bananas and oranges as a side dish. I was about to bring out the tray of food to the dining table when I saw Len standing right next to me. He was looking over my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Idiot!" I gasped, surprised to find Len right behind me. "How long have you been there?"

"I just came right now. Watcha making, Sweetie?" he asked as he took a sniff of the air. He then yawned.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" I asked as Len rubbed his eyes. Oh how cute!

"I fell off the bed a few times…" Len said looking right at me. Did I kick him accidentally in my sleep?

"You move around a lot in your sleep." Len then glared at me a little. "You slept in the shape of a pretzel again…"

He was teasing me again! I hit him lightly on the arm and retorted back, "Well at least I don't snore so obnoxiously!"

"Are you sure you aren't confusing me with your own snoring?" he asked lifting up one eyebrow. "The bed was warmer though, thanks to you moving around a lot."

I hit Len again, and walked away from him, bringing the tray of food with me towards the dining table. Len went to the sink to wash his face and hands.

"It's the color of broccoli," Len said as he appeared into the living room and sat down.

"Sorry, I couldn't do anything about the color." I said.

"… Bon appétit." Len said as he gracefully lifted up his chopsticks, thanked the food, and began eating.

Even though Len hated broccoli, he still cleaned up his plate. In the middle of the meal, I asked Len if he was going to the lab today. He said that he was actually going to go pick some herbs.

"Do you want to come, Sweetie?" Len asked.

I only nodded at what Len asked. I'm not doing anything today, so I might as well. I was planning to go to Uncle's to apologize, but I guess I could spend some time with Len today. It's not usual for Len to invite me out that much.

"We're going after we finish eating." Len said and ended the conversation.

I thought to myself. I guess going outside for once would be refreshing. I'm getting sick of staying at home forever. I also need to go find a job…

We finished eating, and I tried as quickly as I could to get ready. Len was ready to go and sighed. He stood in the hallway and called out to me.

"Hurry up, Sweetie! Or else I'll leave without you!" Len called out.

"Just a second!" I said and then ran to the living room. I went to water the plant that was withered.

"I told you it's not going to bloom." Len sighed. Even though he was complaining, he waited until I gave water to the withered plant. I really have to find a place to put it. The living room is getting cluttered and making it hard to clean the carpet. There's also not a lot of sunlight right here.

Len and I were just about to leave, but we ran into Sebastian. He was about to ring the doorbell when we opened the door to go out.

"Good morning, my Prince. Miss Rin." Sebastian said politely. Len and I exchanged greetings with Sebastian.

Len then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to confirm your schedule for today," Sebastian said. "Are you two going somewhere?"

"We're going to gather herbs." Len replied.

"What time are you coming back?"

"I don't know. We're going far." Len replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Len then took my arm and tried to walk past Sebastian.

Sebastian stepped in front as if trying to stop us from going anywhere. It worked since Sebastian's taller than the both of us. Len then said to him that we were going to the mountains to get the herbs.

"The mountains!?" Sebastian exclaimed. "That is too dangerous, my Prince!"

"I'm used to the mountains, so I'll be fine." Len replied calmly smiling at his butler.

Sebastian firmly disagreed. "I cannot allow you to go! I shall go in place of you!"

Len then glared at Sebastian. 'I'm saying that…"

"I cannot, and will not, allow you to go!" Sebastian interrupted Len.

Len was silent because of Sebastian's persistence. He held his gaze with Sebastian. I could faintly see a blue electric bolt between them as they stared at each other slightly menacingly. Is there anything I can do to resolve this? It looks hard to convince Sebastian…

Oh, I know! I should try the escape method featured in manga! I was just about to suggest a plan when suddenly Len wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I couldn't escape because of his tight grip on me. What's going on!?

"… I want some alone time, just the two of us." Len said, still glaring at Sebastian. "Are you trying to get in the way?"

"Yes?" Sebastian said.

"… I've reached my limits," Len sighed. "I've been frustrated because I haven't been getting any."

Wait what!? Getting any?

"Oh, my goodness! My apologies for interfering!" Sebastian exclaimed and quickly bowed. Does this mean we've escaped?

Len removed his arm from my waist and held my hand. He smiled and said, "Let's go."

I could only nod at Len who pulled me away. We passed by Sebastian, who still had his head down, and left the condominium. Then this means… I don't have to use the escape route in manga?

* * *

Once we were quite a way from our place, I wriggled my hand out of Len's grasp.

"Sweetie! We should just hold hands the entire time!" Len whined when I pulled my hand away. He quickly took back my hand and swung it a little as we walked. This is embarrassing, but Len looks pretty happy. I guess I'll just let this one slide… No.

"We're far enough away from Sebastian so you can stop." I said sternly, and Len dropped my hand reluctantly. He started pouting again.

After a while Len said, "I was finally able to get rid of Sebastian."

"You surprised me…" I said.

"Leon taught me that." Len said smiling. I can totally imagine Leon doing that, saying he hasn't been getting any. I smiled back at Len.

"I was actually thinking of doing something they do in manga!" I commented.

"Like what?" Len asked curiously.

"Connecting sheets and tying it to the veranda to climb down." I explained.

Len looked at me strangely. "But we're on the top floor."

"Yeah. In the manga, they got down from the 50th floor."

I then heard Len chuckle a little. And that chuckle then became a laugh. I thought my heart was going to stop. He looks really amused! … And hot—

Argh there you go again, Rin!

"You're so weird to come up with stuff like this, Sweetie." Len said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm sure Sebastian would have no answer for that."

"You think so?" I asked amusedly.

"Your head is full of fun things." Len laughed. He then winked at me, "Got any ideas for tonight?"

I tried to smack him on the head, but he dodged just out of reach. "Just kidding," Len said laughing. I couldn't get mad at him right now, so I just ended up laughing with him too. This may be one of the first times I'm sharing a moment like this with Len. His smile and laugh were infectious.

I… liked it. And I couldn't take my eyes off of Len's beautiful smile and amazing lips…

Just then… Len's cell phone went off. "Speak of the devil… I wonder what he wants now."

"… Are you going to pick up?" I asked Len, seeing that he just stared at the screen for a while.

After Len was staring at the phone for a bit, he turned it off. I was confused for a bit, but then we were both looking at the phone with a meek look. However, when our eyes met again, we started to laugh.

This is going to be a fun day.

* * *

When we got to the train station and into the train, there was one seat vacant. I wonder if I should sit down?

"Why don't you sit?" Len asked once he saw that it was the only seat available.

"Can I?" I asked. I was actually just about to let Len sit down instead.

"I can't make a girl stand. But then again, you aren't really a girl." Len teased. I wanted to kick him, but I didn't. Not in front of so many people. I sat down in the seat a little annoyed. I am SO a girl! Grr…

Len was standing in front of me, holding onto the strap. He didn't seem to notice that all of the women in the train were focused on him. He really is handsome. And he has an aura of elegance. It seems like his playful side is only revealed to people he knows well. But, he doesn't always act like a gentleman.

Len's smart, and really cute when he pouts, smiles, and sleeps. At first, I found him to be a jerk, but lately, I'd kept count of all the good qualities he had. I guess because I'm pretending to be his fiancée, I've become attached. It's only been a few days since we started living together, but I am surprised at my slight change of heart.

… But he's still mean and perverted.

I was deep in my thoughts when Len waved a hand in front of my face. He said it's time to get off. We then found ourselves deep within a forest surrounded by trees and plants. We walked in the mountains in search of herbs. It's been a while since I went hiking. The air is so clean. I looked all around me, and everything looked so beautiful. All the green leaves and pretty flowers. Tall trees reaching well above me, the sky so blue and sunny… everything's great!

Len suddenly stopped and pointed to an herb that was growing by the path. He said it was antibacterial, and it's been used as folk medicine since the old days. As expected, he knows a lot about herbs.

"These are used in beauty products," Len said as he pointed out to another herb. "It accelerates the growth of cells as well as softening skin."

Len then proceeded to pick some other herbs and smell them. He then placed them near my nose. He told me to try smelling them since they smell good, so I did.

"Wow, you're right! These smell amazing!" I exclaimed.

"This smell has a relaxing effect," Len said smiling at my reaction. He then told me to give him my arm. I did so without fully understanding what he was doing. Len took my arm and rubbed another herb against the inner part of my arm. He caressed the fluid that seeped out of the herb with his fingers.

"The fluid in the stem is good for your skin."

I nodded as Len's fingers softly caressed over my skin. It tickled a little. I'm getting nervous…

"Sweetie?" Len asked.

"Huh?"

He still had his fingers rubbing on my arm as he looked at me. Len was silent for a while. Wh-What is it?

"Your skin is so smooth." Len finally said. "It feels good. Like mochi."

WHAT?! That was the strangest comment I've heard come from his mouth in… 2 hours! I didn't pull my arm away though. Len continued to caress my skin.

"L-Len!?"

Geez… Why does he say these things?

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Len asked.

"… Nothing." I answered as I looked away from his gaze. "Um, let's go look for more herbs!"

I casually pulled my arm away and took a step. Len and I started to walk along the mountain path again. But I couldn't look Len in the eyes. It was too weird!

"This plant can alleviate fevers," Len said. He continued to name out more purposes of the herbs around us as we walked along. He sure knows a lot. One herb increased appetite. Another lowered blood pressure… Len was really into this. Sometimes Len would stop, get close to the herbs and smell them.

Even as I listened to his explanations, my focus was on my arm. I could still feel Len's fingers on them. I wonder why this is bothering me so much? I mean, we're already snuggling up together when we share a bed… I watched Len, perplexed by the growing feelings inside of me.

* * *

As we walked farther into the mountain, Len suddenly stopped.

"They should be growing around here." Len mumbled as he started to look around closely. He showed me a picture of an herb. It was a plant with small, white flowers gathered together. I thought it was pretty cute.

"The flowers only bloom at this time of the year," Len said. "I waited a year because I wanted the components in the flower."

"Then we have to find them." I said determined. Len waited an entire year for this. We better find it today! I'm amazed at his patience. I can't even wait one hour for an orange on an orange tree to ripen!

Len then said, "But it's a rare herb and difficult to find."

"Don't worry! I'll work hard to find it!" I exclaimed. I fist pumped in my mind. Time to get searching! We pushed through the weeds and went farther up the mountain. Um, white flowers… Oh! Those? No…

Just as Len said, they were hard to find. I went further and looked carefully. Where could they be? I happened to peer over a large rock when…

There! I see some growing right there! I knew it wouldn't be too hard!

The herb was growing discreetly in the shade of a rock on a steep slope. I tried calling out to Len, telling him that I found the herb he was looking for, but there was no answer. I tried calling him again, louder this time, but still no answer. Maybe he's far away. The herb's right there, so I should just go pick it. I slowly went down the slope, watching my steps.

"Okay, I just need to reach for it… Urrgh!"

I was barely able to pick the herb with my fingertips.

"Got it!" I exclaimed once I managed to grab the herb. But just as I pulled it out by its roots…

"Whoa!"

Uh-oh! I lost my balance from pulling the herb out. "AAAGHHHH!"

With the herb in my hand, I saw the scenery get farther away from me. My mind went blank…

.

.

.

THUD!

I fell to the bottom of the slope. Ow…

I looked up at the slope I just fell down from. I can't believe I'm still alive! The fall was pretty far too… The slope was too high to climb up on my own. If only someone could lend me a hand from above, then maybe I could scramble my way back up.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could…

"Len!" I screamed. I called out to him, but there was no answer. I sighed outwardly. That idiot… I couldn't even see him.

… What should I do if he doesn't find me?

"Len! LEN!" I yelled out more desperately. I called out for him many times, but I still heard no answer. Am I going to be stuck here!?

* * *

**So that marks the end of Chapter 6! Aiya… Rin fell down a cliff and Len might not be able to find her… What's going to happen next?**

**I actually have some things for all you readers to know. I will post more information in my later chapters since announcing anything right now is a bit too early. But still, information is on my Profile for anyone who wants to know ahead of time. It's posted somewhere near the top of my profile under 'Important Information'**

**Like anything? Dislike anything? Suggestions? PM me or leave a review! I hope you have enjoyed reading the story so far! Until next time… This is Suzu-chan, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - An Act of Kindness

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**HAPPY BRITHDAY TO ME…! Lol, I sound like a loner when I say that :'(**

**So as my present to you guys for sticking with me through this story's ups and downs… I give you… CHAPTER 7 IN LEN POV! **

**It was a request from one of my reviewers… I hope it'll be a good read! Actually… I already had this chapter finished in Rin's POV originally (I'm currently writing on Chapter 10 as I post this chapter today), so it was interesting going back to this chapter trying to rewrite it and mix and match some stuff.**

**And before you start reading, a question to you all… Can any of you type without looking at the keyboard? I've always tried to (so you may see spelling errors in my stories) but never succeeded. I don't even type the "correct" way (four fingers resting on 'asdf' and the other four on 'jkl;').**

**Anyway, enough blabbering. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 7 – An Act of Kindness (Len POV)_

Rin and I went to the mountains today in search of herbs. There was just one more herb that I was looking for in order to achieve my results. I'm so close yet the goal is so far away. I can't help but feel like my country's survival rests upon my shoulders and only mine. There are so many burdens left on me ever since s_he_ betrayed us. Betrayed me.

I pushed through weeds, grass, and rocks silently. I had to find this herb. I needed to make the new drug soon. I was almost out of time. Knowing Sebastian, he might actually try and drag me back to Europe in my sleep… And I might actually sleep through it all. What a strange butler I have…

I was looking for the herb in a field of wild grass when I heard something very high pitched ring out. Was that what I thought it was? I got up from my crouched position and looked around. I looked up and saw a few crows flying high in the sky. It looked like they were flying away from the direction of the sudden sound. That must definitely be where the sound came from. But what could it have been…?

"LEN!" I heard a voice call out, and I gasped. Rin!

"Sweetie? SWEETIE!" I called out as I ran towards the direction of the voice.

I knew it was her! Oh no… what if something bad happened to her? I can't believe I never realized she disappeared by my side! I had pushed all thoughts of her away and filled my mind with research. Oh Rin… where are you? I looked around the area. It was clear with not one person in sight. I couldn't see the familiar blonde anywhere. I started to run around a bit more, all thoughts of my research leaving my mind. I was panting hard.

"Sweetie!" I gasped when I saw Rin pacing along the bottom of a slope. So she fell down? I sighed inwardly. At least she's not dead.

She looked up and gasped once she saw me. "Idiot!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked a little loudly.

"I'm okay. I just scraped my arms." She yelled back at me.

Now it's time to get her out of there. I extended a hand towards her. "Here, grab my hand." I held onto a tree with one hand and reached for her with the other. She tiptoed and tried extending my hand to reach mine.

… Almost… there…

I felt the tree start to wobble a little. How weak! At this rate, I might lose my balance! "Come on." I urged Rin, staring into her eyes as my hand came closer to her. "Hurry, Sweetie. Or else, I'm going to fall on you."

Rin finally was able to grab a hold of my hand and held onto it tightly as if she would die without it. Her hand was small and cold. I held onto it firmly and vigorously lifted her up. Once she was back on top of the slope, I patted the dirt off of her clothes. She sure fell quite a distance. I chuckled a little inside at how silly that was.

"Let me see your injuries," I offered. Rin said she was fine though.

"You're bleeding, Sweetie." I said worriedly as I looked at her scraped arms.

"Just a little bit. No big deal."

I told her sternly, "You need to disinfect it." I don't want her to get a possible disease just by a tiny scrape. Rin stopped resisting when I persisted further. I took some grass that I had gathered previously out of my small bag of herbs. I broke the stem and pressed the fluid against her cut. I saw Rin flinch from the stinging sensation.

When I was satisfied at how much her wound was closing, I said relieved, "The bleeding should stop soon." Rin only nodded, and I continued to look at the cut with stern eyes. Now my Sweetie won't have mochi-like skin…

… I can't be thinking about that at a time like this!

"Thank you, Idiot." Rin said as I put away the rest of the grass back into my bag.

"I believe you're the idiot this time," I said. "How'd you even fall all the way there? Were you sleeping in the shape of a pretzel again?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping." Rin rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway, take this." Rin held out her hand showing me a small plant. It had white flowers blooming at the top. Isn't this the herb…? I can't believe she found it!

I looked at Rin and saw her smiling brightly. I loved her smile, and I would always be happy when she was, but this time I couldn't smile back. Not in this circumstance. I looked at the herb in Rin's hand and then back at her face. Her expression was of one looking for approval. I sighed silently and squinted my eyes. I wasn't fully glaring at her, but I still disapproved of this kind of act.

"This is the herb you were looking for, right?" Rin asked, making sure she got the right herb once I didn't reply to what she said. I was silent as I continued to look at the herb and then back at Rin.

"… Was it the wrong one?" Rin asked worriedly.

I sighed, "No, it's the right one, but…"

Rin gave a relieved look as she interrupted me. "Good! I held onto it tightly even as I fell because I didn't want to lose it. I'm glad it was okay." Rin smiled at me again. I felt myself go slightly cold at what Rin just said. She was glad the herb was okay when she should actually be worried at her cuts and harmed body! Sweetie… why…

I looked down at the ground and sighed again. I can't believe this woman. I stayed silent. Even though this was the herb I waited an entire year to get, I couldn't bring my hand up to take it from her.

"You said that you wanted the herb when its flower was blooming, right?" Rin asked. My gaze slowly trailed back up to meet hers. She was still smiling as she pushed out her hand forward more. I was glaring at her all the while. No… I can't show my emotions. I'm happy but also…

I bit my lip and turned away from Rin's gaze. Calm down, Len… Don't lose your cool.

"Idiot?" Rin asked. I was trying to avoid eye contact with her and hold back my feelings. This is bad… I'm struggling. I think this is the first time I've ever let anyone see this. What should I do?

I finally turned around and looked at Rin. Her blue eyes reminded me of my own, unsure. I wasn't hurt physically like Rin, but I did feel pain inside. Emotional pain. I could tell that Rin saw how hurt I was through my eyes. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I couldn't keep my true feelings in. Thoughts of my past swirled in my head. Trauma. I don't want to relive those moments again.

"Um… Idiot? Hello~?" Rin tried waving a hand in front of my face.

"You're the idiot," I sighed. "Why, Sweetie?"

"Huh? Why what?" Rin asked confused.

"Why do you push yourself like this?" I asked her. I can't understand her. I looked at Rin with a pained expression. My chest felt heavy. I… hate it when people get hurt because they were doing it for someone else. It made me feel like Rin's injuries were my fault. Why does she do this? Why does she still risk things for others? She's just like _her_…

"Because…" Rin trailed off her sentence. It looked like she didn't know how to answer the question.

"… Please don't put yourself in danger again." I sighed.

"… I'm sorry." She apologized half-heartedly.

"Do you really understand?" I glared at her once again. She needs to understand that this is a serious issue.

"I understand," Rin said more confidently.

"Promise that you won't do it again, Rin." I made her promise. I realized this is one of the first times I've used her name as Sweetie…

"Okay. I promise." She said to me. She looked me in the eyes with a sad expression. Oh… am I the one who made her sad? I guess I went a little overboard…

"… I was really worried." I said a little shyly. I never admit these things out loud! I tried to avoid her intense gaze, but then decided I have to pull it together. Sweetie… I took a step towards her. The next moment, I wrapped my arms around her. I heard a small gasp come from her mouth. Without a word, I just held her tighter. Oh, Sweetie… Never do this again, even if it is for me. Many thoughts filled my head. I never want to see her hurt again, physically or emotionally. Ever.

"Idiot… no, Len? Thank you."

"… I'm glad you were okay." I mumbled. I meant it from the bottom of my heart. I just hugged her tighter, wishing that she would know how I felt. Her soft hair brushed against my cheek, and I took in her scent. Oranges. After quite some time holding her, I finally let go. She looked puzzled at my actions, but hey, she's not the only one.

I decided to change the subject and peered into Rin's face, worried. "It stopped bleeding, but does it hurt?"

Rin shook her head saying that she was fine. A small smile spread across my face. I told her that we'll take care of it again when we're at home. "But let me know immediately if it starts to hurt, okay?"

"… Okay."

I took out my clean handkerchief from my jeans pocket and decided to use it to wrap around Rin's wound. I was trying to be very careful with her arm, as if it could break at any minute if I made one wrong move.

"Thank you, Len." Rin said as she smiled that oh-so-perfect smile of hers. Her happiness showed in her cerulean blue eyes. I was mesmerized at how beaut…

… Never mind. Goddammit Len, what's going on with you today!

I shook my head as I tried to clear my mind of any remaining thoughts. "Thank you, too." I smiled back at Rin. "For the herb."

* * *

It was early in the evening by the time we got home. It sure did take a while! We spent a long time back in the mountains. I could still Rin's body heat in my arms when I held her an hour ago. Rin said she'd be taking a bath to refresh herself to which I suggested…

"Let's take a bath together, Sweetie!"

Rin was already halfway in the bathroom when she turned around to look at me. I smirked at her. I saw Rin's jaw drop, and I quickly ran over to throw my arms around her like I usually did. She shrieked. The door was slammed in my face… I remember doing this to someone before.

After Rin finished her bath, and mine sadly after, I walked over to the kitchen to get a drink. I crouched down next to Rin who was staring intently inside the refrigerator. Looks like she doesn't know what to make for dinner. Well… I'll eat anything she makes anyway. I proceeded to grab a bottle of water and stood back up. I was trying to drink water and towel-dry my hair at the same time. I heard Rin giggle at me.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Rin asked me, still looking into the fridge.

"I have an academic conference," I replied. I have to announce how far I am in my research in the conference tomorrow. I sighed inwardly at how much work I still have left to do.

"What time?"

"In the morning," I said and then jokingly asked Rin, "How long are you going to stick your head in the fridge? Are you that hot?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm just too hot for you, right?" Rin smiled as she raised one eyebrow at me.

I blinked a couple of times. "… You gotta work on your seducing tactics, Sweetie."

"Oh shut up!" she said as she quickly got up and swung her hand to smack my head. I was bracing myself for an impact and closed my eyes and shielded myself with my forearms as instinct.

… But then I didn't feel anything.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Rin had missed. And that wasn't all, she looked really dizzy, her eyes watery and irritated. I rushed to her side and caught her before she fell.

"Sweetie?" I asked, shaking her body. I lifted the back of my palm to her forehead. She had a high fever! Oh no, Rin! Gah… what do I do?

"… Len…" I heard Rin say in a small, weak voice.

"Sweetie!" I called out to her as she closed her eyes again. I have to do something!

I decided to carry her bridal style towards our bedroom. She needs rest and right away. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. I then rushed to get a wet towel and put it on her head. I haven't taken care of someone with a fever in so long… I'm not sure I'm doing this entirely correct.

I changed her towel three times during the night. I sat on a chair right next to bed and watched her. Rin's facial expressions sometimes turned into those of pain, but mostly, it looked like she was peaceful. I was so worried about her. I don't know when she'll wake up… or if I can stay awake that long. I didn't know what else I could do for her. I was hungry too.

… Sebastian! He can cook! I stood up and started to head over to the room next door. But then I remembered… I can't just leave Rin here alone! Even if it was for a few minutes, I can't do such a thing. I sat back down in my chair and pulled out my phone. I know I had Sebastian's number in here somewhere…

Found it!

I clicked the call button and impatiently waited for the receiver to pick up. It never did. Sebastian! When I need you most, you aren't there for me! What kind of a butler are you!?

I sighed out loud and looked at Rin's sleeping face. I felt her forehead again, and it was still a bit warm. Just not as hot as before. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I hope it doesn't get worse…

I looked at the clock standing on the bed shelf. 4am. Whoa, already this late? My conference starts in 4 hours… and I didn't even get a wink of sleep. … The conference! My research depends on this! What am I going to do… I can't leave Rin here with a fever, but I can't possibly miss that conference. My professor is going to kill me…

I didn't realize when, but I soon found myself failing to stay awake any longer. I thought I would just rest my head on my arms for just a quick nap… but I blacked out.

* * *

"… Mm." I mumbled. I could see faint light coming through the window.

… Where am I?

I slowly got up and looked around… 7am said the clock. My conference starts in an hour. I looked at Rin who was still sleeping. Oh, I need to change her towel. I got up and wet it again. I felt Rin's forehead… still warm. I decided that I should continue to stay by her side. I got up and closed the blinds on the window, and I put my head back down. I wasn't planning on going back to sleep, but I accidentally did.

A little while later, I stirred a bit. I felt something on my forehead. It was as if someone was playing with my hair… Am I dreaming? Is it _her_?

I quickly shot up and realized that I had been sleeping while sitting next to the bed. I looked around the room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10am. Oh… my conference. It's over. I sighed inwardly but then thought that the conference shouldn't be something to worry about right now. What matters is Rin.

I looked at Rin's face and saw that she had her eyes open and was gazing at me softly. She was giggling a little probably because she was the one who was playing with my hair. Ah, so it wasn't _her. _My eyes met hers. "Good morning, Sweetie. You aren't sleeping like a pretzel again I see."

"Good morning to you too, Idiot."

I asked with a concerned voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Did you take care of me all this time?" Rin asked. I nodded, embarrassed. She thanked me and said she was feeling much better now. Thank goodness. I smiled at her, and she grinned happily back.

"I should get up and make dinner. You have your conference tomorrow." Rin said as she started to push the comforters off her body.

"The conference is over." I told Rin.

"Huh?"

"You fainted yesterday, Sweetie." I informed her. Rin, who was stretching in bed, suddenly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I slept for an entire day? I can't believe it!" Rin exclaimed, not realized it was already morning.

"Yeah. You had a high fever."

"Wait, what about your conference?" Rin asked with concern.

"I didn't go," I replied nonchalantly.

"What!? Why not!?" she exclaimed.

I didn't want to talk about the conference, so I calmly changed the subject. "Let's go to Kai's bar to eat. I'm starving."

"You didn't eat while I was sleeping?"

"I tried calling Sebastian, but he didn't answer." I told her.

"Maybe because we ditched him…" Rin said. Oh yeah, I remembered how we escaped yesterday morning, and how Rin suggested to use an escape route in manga. How silly she is. I then got up and stretched. Sleeping like that made my back feel weird. I realized that I was still holding the wet towel. I put the towel down and went over to Rin, who was still sitting dazed in bed.

"We should check, just in case." I said as I held the back of my palm against her forehead. I realized that my fingers were cold, just like Rin's were when I pulled her up from that slope. I touched her gently and then slid my hand down and touched her soft cheeks. Yup, just like mochi. I looked into Rin's eyes which captivated me. I kept looking into the blue eyed pair almost as if I were searching for something behind them.

"Your fever is gone," I said smiling. "I'm glad." I continued to caress her cheek slightly. I loved the feeling of it under my touch. Rin stared back at me, surprisingly not flinching away. I then decided it was time to go. I left the room so that Rin could get changed.

Actually…

"Can I watch you change?" I asked Rin jokingly.

"Yeah, go for it."

… My jaw dropped. Did she just say… yes? Holy crap…

I then heard Rin giggle. "I got you," She winked at me. Did I… just get slapped with my own joke?

I quickly left the room after that.

* * *

We arrived at Kai's bar to find the whole gang seated there already. Everyone turned as they saw us come through the door, and then a commotion broke out. Everyone was crowding around Rin, asking her questions about her fever… But how did they all find out? I only told Kaito about it.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked his niece. I went over to the counter and sat down.

"Yeah, Len took care of me."

"Thanks for that, Len." Kaito looked at me.

"It was nothing." I said. "I want the usual."

"Sure thing. And you?" Kaito asked Rin after taking my order. She sat next to me against the bar counter. She ordered the same thing as me. Kaito nodded at our orders and started to boil the pasta.

"You fainted? When?" Gakupo asked Rin. The guys didn't stop with the questions. I decided to ignore them for the time being. They were all so caught up with her and her health.

Gumo then said something that caught my attention. "Wait a minute. Len, didn't you have a conference today?"

"I didn't go," I answered nonchalantly. I didn't really want to talk about it. But once I said that, everyone looked at each other surprised.

"Seriously!?" Gumo exclaimed. Everyone was chattering about it. So much talking and noise in the morning hurts my head… It seems like everyone's surprised that I didn't go. Well, what can I say?

"You sure it wasn't you who was sick, and not Rin?" Leon asked.

Mikuo then spoke up, "When I had the flu once, you totally left me to go to a conference!"

"Really? I don't remember." I said smiling a little. Maybe I do remember something like that happening…

Everyone's bickering didn't die down by the time Kaito came back with our pasta. Rin and I both thanked him. It smelled so good! I must be so hungry after not eating since last night. Bon appétit!

I twirled the pasta around my fork and listened to everyone talk around us. "I still can't believe that Len would skip a conference." Gumo said. "I know you're a lazy bum, but not to that extent!"

"What a catastrophe." Leon mumbled.

"Didn't you have something to announce?" Gakupo asked me calmly. I ignored everyone and continued to eat. I was very hungry, and I wasn't going to sacrifice my hunger to answer a bunch of questions.

Mikuo exclaimed horrified. "So this is the ranking? 3) Me 2) Conference 1) Rin… I don't believe it!"

Everyone was talking clamorously. Gumo still kept going on about how he still couldn't believe what he was hearing from me.

"I just wanted to stay home," I answered calmly and put some pasta in my mouth. I think I just added fuel to the fire because the next moment, everyone was screaming their heads off again.

"Because you wanted to stay home!?" Everyone yelled out at the same time.

Gumo said, "I think there's something wrong with you."

"I've never heard Len say that he wanted to stay home to take care of someone." Leon said.

Gakupo continued the commotion, "Maybe you ate some weird herb when you went to the mountains…"

Mikuo asked, "Hey, Rin. What's going on with Len?" I just smiled at everyone. They were all so flustered. Ah… how entertaining. What are friends for.

"What are you talking about? What Len's doing is normal." Rin defended me. I quickly stole a glance at her. Sweetie…

"Huh!? This is normal Len!?" Gumo asked dumbfounded.

"It indeed is a mystery between a man and woman." Leon said. It sounded like he was preaching something religious for a second…

"Len can be nice too… sometimes. This is the Len that I got to know." Rin said to everyone. I stopped eating my pasta and looked at Rin. This is the person she got to know? I feel… happy? No, I'm sure I do. That's pretty kind of her to say…

"That's right, Sweetie!" I said energetically. I casually hooked one arm over her shoulder, but she pushed me away like usual. I continued to grin wide as I saw Rin's alarmed face. I saw a small blush creep on her face. How do girls do it? They always look cute when blushing…

… Shut up, Len. Gumo's right, there's something wrong with you.

.

.

.

… But at this time…

.

.

.

Neither Rin nor I realized how dire the situation was…

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 7! Whew! That was long! And… Foreshadowing continues…**

**My first try at Len's POV in the story… Were you guys okay with this chapter? I found it kind of hard for me to write about Len's feelings and everything. I didn't want to make it sound too much like Rin. Plus, I wanted Len to be a mysterious character and to be a mysterious character, you can't have a look into their minds or thoughts.**

**I realized in the last two chapters that I may be distorting your image of Sebastian from Black Butler (for all you Black Butler fans) … I've never read Black Butler myself… I just took the guy's name. Sorry if your image of Sebastian is ruined…**

**Thank you all for your continued support! Like anything? Dislike anything? Suggestions or requests? PM me or leave a review! I hope you have enjoyed reading the story so far! I've enjoyed writing it quite a bit! Well, until next time… This is Suzu-chan, signing out!**

* * *

- **Other Stuff** -

In reply to some reviews I've gotten…

1) 13Len (I can't really read your name that well, sorry if it's spelled wrong): I didn't mean to make it so that Len is really-really determined the plant won't bloom. But the plant does appear again in the later chapters. Stay tuned to find out :)

2) VocaloidWriter: Thanks for the nice feedback! I'm surprised that you said this story was good even though you usually do not ship RinxLen. I'll try my best!

3) Kagamine-RinCVO2: Yes, I can add Len POV. It's just a matter of if I want to or not. I'm more comfortable writing in Rin POV though. Was this chapter okay? Thanks for your continued support!


	8. Chapter 8 - It Takes Two to Understand

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Hey y'all! It seems that a lot of you guys liked Len POV, and I can't believe I was thinking that it wouldn't be good. Also, a lot of you seem to want it written in different POVs too, not just Len or Rin. I might just consider your request, but because of that, updates will be even slower since I have to try to write each character's perspective of the world much differently. Someone even requested a Mikuo POV but… I'll think about it. But thanks for the good feedback everyone!**

**First few days at school… Boo! *sigh* I'm totally bored of school. THERE IS SO MUCH HOMEWORK! WHAT IS THIS!? Why must I be tortured with the piles of research papers and projects and (some) useless things that will not help me get the future job I want… I don't understand, and I feel like ranting right now…**

**Anyway, sleep deprivation is actually catching up to me. I've found myself failing to stay awake randomly throughout the day. My entire winter break, I had always slept late and woke up early, so I guess I finally lost all my energy. My sleeping and eating habits have changed too. **

**Well you guys don't want to hear me complain so let's just have fun today and forget about school! I added more fluff for you guys too… Hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

**BTW… This chapter and the ones following are all going to be in Rin POV. I may change it up if I feel like it. Although, writing in Len's perspective was a fun challenge.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 – It Takes Two to Understand_

The next morning came, and I saw Len leave for the lab. I was about to start on the chores when Len grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Give me a good bye kiss." Len demanded softly as he whispered in my ear. I pushed him away and smacked him lightly on the head.

"Good bye!" I said quickly and pushed him through the door with no hesitation. Phew! He's still the same as ever!

I then jumped in place, with the hairs on my neck standing up. The home phone was ringing suddenly. Geez that scared me! I picked it up and realized it was Uncle. He told me to come over to the bar since he has some important information to give me. I didn't have time!

"But I have to do the laundry and…"

Uncle interrupted me, "Whaaaat? I can't hear you! You're breaking up!"

"I said I have to…" I began to speak slowly.

"Anyway," Uncle interrupted me again. "I'll be waiting here, so hurry up!"

I sighed out loud. That's Uncle for you. I went to the bedroom and got changed into more appropriate clothes. I put some hair clips in my blonde hair and looked over at the dresser. I saw my big, white bow lying there all lonely. I haven't worn a bow on my head ever since I came to Tokyo. I guess it looks a bit silly as an adult now.

What's so important that Uncle has to tell me right now? Can he not wait after I'm done with chores?

I guess I better get going then.

* * *

Uncle's bar was empty, as usual. The only customers there during the usual rush hour were always his friends, but now it was just him and me.

"Hey, there you are!" Uncle called to me once he heard the door to the bar open. I asked what it was he had to give me. He was leaning against the edge of the counter, reading a magazine for women and eating ice cream again.

"I see. Really? Hmm." Uncle muttered to himself as he nodded at what he read in the magazine.

"Listen carefully," Uncle turned his attention to me now. "When a man kisses the nape of your neck, it means he wants to have you for himself."

"… Uhh…" I trailed off. Is this the information he needed to give me!? I looked at the magazine for myself and was appalled.

"Psychology of Men: How to Decipher His Feelings Through His Actions!?" I said out loud as I read the title of the magazine.

"This looks useful. I should bookmark it." Uncle said to himself. Is this what he reads all day!? I was silent and in shock. This information was IMPORTANT!?

"Did you want me to make you copies of this article?" Uncle asked.

"No thank you!" I said quickly. When would this come in handy for me?

"I see. I just thought you should study how men work. I was trying to be considerate." Uncle pouted. He nibbled on his ice cream spoon. Oh no, now he's pouting too!

"… I still don't see why you're reading a magazine for women." I told Uncle. Could it be that Uncle's… actually a woman?

"Isn't it obvious?" Uncle questioned me. "I want the girls who read these articles to think, 'Could Kaito be into me?' by acting what's described."

"Really." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, you should stop being naïve about love…" Uncle changed the subject. "… and start facing reality. Enjoy an adult relationship."

I looked at him in confusion. He then laughed at me, "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have anyone to have it with!"

"Uncle!" I exclaimed and then sighed. "By the way, Uncle. You seem to be pretty bored. Don't you have work to do?"

"Look who's talking. You're the one without a job."

"What…" I sighed again. "I'm not bored. I have a ton of chores to do, and I take care of Len's errands."

"Oh, that's right. I had something to ask about Len. Actually, that's why I had you come." Uncle said. Oh so it was important after all? I looked at Uncle curiously, urging him to continue talking. What about Len needs to be talked about?

"How is he doing the past day or two? Anything different?" Uncle asked seriously.

I thought hard for a moment. "I don't think so. He seems to be the same."

"Hmm…" Uncle though for a moment before speaking, "He doesn't seem less cheerful, or quieter than usual?"

"Nothing I've noticed."

"Well, Len doesn't show his actual feelings to almost anyone." Uncle said as he rested his head on his propped up hand.

I was curious about why Uncle was so serious about Len and how he was doing that I asked him if there was anything up with Len. He asked me if I remembered that Len didn't go to the conference the other day. I nodded and Uncle kept talking. He said that it was a huge problem. I didn't understand what he was saying.

"It was a conference that severely affected the research funds," Uncle explained seriously.

Something hit me just then. I said, "So that means the funds…"

"He won't get them. Because he didn't announce his research." Uncle looked into my eyes.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed shocked. "But without those funds, he can't develop the new dug, right?"

Uncle only nodded at what I asked. Oh no! This is bad. He was supposed to have results in the next few months! Without the funds, he can't obtain his results in time.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing how important this conference was.

"You really didn't know?" Uncle asked. I told him that Len never said anything about it. I didn't realize it was such an important event.

"Obviously he wouldn't tell you if you had a fever." Uncle said. Len nonchalantly told me he didn't go so of course I didn't know it was that important.

Uncle then sighed. "I don't understand him. What was he thinking?"

I didn't really pay attention to Uncle mumbling to himself. Instead, I thought inside my head how much of an idiot I was. I'm so close to him, heck I even live with him, but I didn't realize what he's been hiding from me. I remembered Len sleeping on his arms against the bed when I woke up. I wonder how he spent that day? What was he thinking while he was caring for me?

I'm sorry, Len…

Just thinking about it made me feel really depressed. I felt like crying…

* * *

I was sitting on the couch at home when Len came back. "Sweetie~ I'm home!" Len said energetically. He threw his arms around me once he landed on the couch. "You're so soft! Just like mochi!"

"… Uh-huh."

"Where's my welcome home kiss?" Len smiled brightly at me.

"… No."

"Sweetie, did you eat dinner yet?" he asked as he removed his arms around me and headed towards the kitchen.

"… Uh-huh."

"You ate already?"

"…"

I heard Len's footsteps coming back closer and saw him stand right in front of me. He bent down to almost my eye level. I wasn't looking at him until I felt his fingers poke my forehead. I looked up and saw that he was softly smiling at me. He looks the same. It's probably because he's acting like nothing's wrong…

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Len asked as he peered into my face.

"Sweetie?" he asked again, a little seriously. "Did I offend you when I said you were like mochi?"

"… We need to talk. Can you sit here?" I finally said. Len was silent as he sat down next to me on the couch. He peered into my face again, but the soft smile was gone. His face was serious for once. He held onto my hand with both of his and waited patiently for me to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I feel really hurt right now.

"About what?" Len asked confused.

"Your conference," I said. "Uncle told me today. Your conference was an important one that affected your research funds, right?"

Len broke eye contact with me. He listened to me without uttering a word, changing his expression into that of no emotion. It hurt me more that he didn't show me what he was feeling.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

Len gave an excuse, "…Because you didn't ask."

"What!?" I exclaimed angrily. "So you're saying that you didn't tell me because I didn't ask about it?"

"Is there a need to say something when I'm not asked?" Len asked me.

"You always say unnecessary things! Why couldn't you do that again?" I said exasperated. "Especially regarding the conference yesterday!"

We both fell silent for a while until Len spoke again. I interrupted him before he could say anything and told him that he could have just mentioned to me that he had to leave because it was an important conference.

"And just leave you here, with a fever?" Len asked surprised.

"Yeah. That's right." I said sternly.

"I would never do that, Sweetie." Len said calmly, his gaze fixated on mine.

"You're almost there." I ignored what he said. "You're going to develop a new drug. Research funds depended on this conference."

Len fell silent again, and I continued to ask him questions. "Why did you ignore that and take care of me?"

"… You probably wanted me to go." Len said. "But it was my decision not to."

"Even though your dream of developing a new drug was on the line? You thought that was okay?"

"That's right." Len said nonchalantly. Again with his nonchalantness!

"But if you don't go to the conference, your dream…" I trailed off my sentence.

"That's not true." Len replied calmly. I didn't understand him at all.

"Not true? Then why…"

"You want me to apologize for not going to the conference?" Len asked, still holding that expressionless look on his face. "If that would make you happy, I'll apologize."

"That's not the point!" I yelled at him. I lost most of my patience.

"Then what do you want from me? The conference is over." Len said sternly. His affectionate gaze turned into a glare. I think he's mad at me. But why is he talking like this?

"You Idiot!" I yelled and stood up.

"Sweetie?" Len asked, a surprised expression appearing on his face when I suddenly stood up.

"I don't want your research to go down the drain because of me…" My sight blurred from the tears that were welling up. I was so upset at him! Why didn't he ever say anything about it? I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore.

"Even though we're so close, why can't we understand each other?" I asked, my voice wavering. My throat hurt, and I found it difficult to talk properly.

"What do you mean, understand each other?"

"That's… well…" I didn't know how to answer that properly. "… Forget it."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. They burned into my skin as my sight blurred even more. My heart hurt. I wiped my tears with my sleeves and left the living room. Idiot…

I ran away from him as he called to stop me. He grabbed my arm, but I forcefully yanked it away from him and ran through the door. I wanted to be alone, so I went to the rooftop. I sat on the empty bench and closed my eyes, willing the rest of my tears to stop falling. Why won't he understand? I just want what's best for him. I wanted to clear my mind, but my thoughts kept going back to Len.

Just then…

"The stars are beautiful today, Miss Rin." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sebastian…" I said when I opened my eyes and saw him walk over next to me. He was smiling softly as he looked up into the night sky. I quickly wiped away the rest of my tears.

"I am impressed by what you and my Prince pulled off the other day."

I apologized when I remembered that we had ditched Sebastian. He asked if he could sit down, and I moved over so that he could have some room on the bench.

"I heard about what happened… Actually I live in the room right next to you and my Prince. The commotion was quite ear deafening. My apologies for eavesdropping." Sebastian said.

I was silent as Sebastian continued, "So you are wondering why my Prince failed to go to the conference… and why he refuses to explain everything to you."

"Yes." I said. "Because I don't want to think that he missed an important conference because he was taking care of me. And if this causes his research to be ruined… I don't want to get in the way of his dream."

"I see. That may be true." Sebastian said. "However, that is your side of the story."

I was confused at what he meant. He said that I kept speaking of my feelings, but I have never thought about how Len felt. I was still confused.

"My Prince had his own ideas and intentions and decided not to go to the conference." Sebastian continued. "However, did you care to ask him about that?"

I was silent as I let Sebastian's words sink in. He's right. I was only forcing my feelings onto Len… I haven't bothered to ask Len what his intentions were at all. The thought didn't even cross my mind! I was just upset that he didn't understand me, and about the fact that he didn't go to the conference.

"As you also know, my Prince rarely shows his true feelings." Sebastian said. "However, his feelings are hidden behind his actions."

I was still silent as I listened to Sebastian talk. He said that Len did not go to the conference because he was worried about me. Len couldn't leave me alone with a fever. Sebastian even reminded me how Len was so worried about me when I fell down that slope in the mountains.

"However, I heard that you smiled and gave my Prince the herb he was seeking." Sebastian said as the corner of his mouth curled up a bit. "He was happy that you went so far for him. How could he leave you when you fainted with a fever?"

I was silently thinking deeply inside my head. I can't just make a case about how I feel. I need to listen to Len's feelings. I believe that is when… we'll understand each other.

"My Prince is waiting for you in his room."

I realized how much Sebastian just helped me. He made me realize so many things that I could not have known if someone did not tell me to look at the problem from a different perspective. "Thank you so much!" I said as I quickly got up.

I promptly ran back to our room. Room 214, just like Valentine's. Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… I'm so sorry… Len.

* * *

Len… I kept thinking about him even as I made my way towards our room. I quickly took out the room key and went inside. I opened the door and there I saw Len waiting for me at the entrance.

"Welcome home, Sweetie." Len said.

"… I'm back." I replied. It was a little awkward, but there were no hard feelings.

"Umm…" we said at the same time. We both stopped talking once we realized the other person was speaking too.

Len looked away for a second. He then returned his gaze back to me, bowed, and apologized. Len…

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." I said as we both smiled softly at each other.

I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, my hands holding onto the back of his shirt. I felt like it was right. Usually I would never touch this idiot. However, this is the only way I know of to show him how sorry I am for not trying to understand him. I even accused him of not understanding me. Oh Len…

I felt Len stiffen under my embrace, but then slowly relax. "Sweetie…?"

I rested my head against his chest and looked up into his eyes. His eyes were a little wide, but then he gave me a small smile. He shifted his gaze away from me for a few seconds, and I swear I saw a small blush creep on his face. I giggled a little at how cute he looked. Len's gaze then traveled slowly back to mine. I felt his hands slowly make their way to my back and hug me tight. It was the type of hug that had a lot of meaning to it. It was indescribable. Oh Len…

"… Want to take a bath with me, Sweetie?" Len asked after a few moments of silence. A big grin appeared on his face.

I quickly let go of him. "Way to ruin the mood, you Idiot!"

Len chuckled, "You can still cling onto me in the bathtub if you want."

"Never!" I said. Both of us then laughed at each other. Everything seems to be back to normal now. I'm glad. I then left the hallway entrance and made my ways towards the bathroom. I was in need of a nice hot and relaxing bath.

"Can I join you?" Len asked smiling just as I was about to walk inside the bathroom.

"No." I said as I smiled back teasingly. I then shut the door in his face. Yup, things are back to normal between us… Maybe even better than normal.

* * *

After my bath, I was in the bathroom drying my hair. Luckily my hair's short, so it doesn't take much time for it to dry. I was thinking about how I was really happy when Len was waiting for me at the entrance. I was staring into the mirror, remembering how he looked. Just then, my eyes met a certain pair of deep blue eyes in the reflection.

Len… Wait how'd he get in here? I thought I locked the door! Did I accidentally make Len materialize with all my might from thinking about him too much? I blinked a couple of times and saw Len smile faintly. Okay… Maybe he did materialize there, but it definitely was not from my imagination. He didn't say anything, but he was looking at me with kind eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I towel dried my hair. My back was still facing him, but our gaze held in the mirror.

"Nothing." He said smiling softly. I gave a small smile back and then saw Len come closer. Hm?

Len walked up right behind me. His hand was placed gently on my waist, and he kissed the nape of my neck. I was shocked and couldn't utter a word. What's happening?

Len's lips were soft and warm. I could smell his banana scented… shampoo (?) as he rested his chin on my shoulder. His kiss was so tender that I stood as still as a rock. I couldn't move. Len then went back to kissing my neck. I thought my heart was going to stop! I was watching him kiss me in the reflection. It was a mysterious feeling.

I then tried to remember something. What did it mean to kiss the neck again? I felt like Uncle told me this before just this morning…

I didn't know how long his lips were touching my skin. Len slowly pulled away, and our eyes met again in the reflection.

"I love it when you finish taking a bath. You smell so good." Len said smiling sweetly. "Your skin is smooth and flushed too."

Um… Len? Is this really you talking…? His gaze met mine again in the mirror. It was kind and straightforward. His hand on my waist was warm. I was dazed, and I was barely able to stand.

"A symbol of us making up." Len said as he closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. My knees went weak at his touch. He snuggled up against my body and nuzzled his face in my hair as I slowly let my weight fall against him. I never knew he could do this to me. He held me tighter, and I shuddered as I felt his breath on me. Oh Len…

"Thanks for coming back," Len said quietly in my ear. His breath tickled me slightly.

… Why aren't I moving away from him?

"Thank you for waiting for me. It meant a lot." I quietly said back. It really did touch my heart. He stood at the entrance waiting for my return… Like a loyal dog… That smells like bananas. Interesting combo.

"I was going to wait for you until you came back."

"At the entrance?" I asked slightly surprised. Could he really wait that long? I looked into his eyes and saw him smile embarrassedly as he nodded.

Just then… Len's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, Sweetie, I should take this." Len apologized. I sighed inwardly though. I was sort of enjoying feeling his touch on me. Geez Rin, when did you get so attracted to this idiot?

I just said that it was okay, and Len pressed the call button. Once his hand from my waist was gone, I felt a bit chilly.

"Hello, this is Kagamine." Len said as he answered the call. He turned his back to me and continued to talk. I just leaned back against the sink countertop trying to steady my legs and listened to Len. They were still weak from his kisses. I never knew he could do this to me! And I never knew that I would accept his kisses willingly. Why didn't I move away?

"Oh, I'm very sorry about yesterday." Len covered the phone and whispered to me. It was his professor at the university regarding the conference.

After hearing who it was, I got nervous. Now my whole body felt chilly.

* * *

**Alright so how's this chapter seem to you guys? I think I'm just going to end it there since I need time to think of the next chapter. I added some fluff… finally! Even though it was a little, I think it works out.**

**I have a lot of extracurricular activities so posting will be even more difficult than usual. I just wish that it was the break again. I miss all of my free time… AND THERE IS SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**Like it? Dislike it? Questions or requests? Please Review and give me suggestions on how to make the story better! Well, until next time… This is Suzu-chan, signing out!**

* * *

**- Other Stuff -**

In reply to some reviews I've gotten…

1) Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to think that this story's good until the very end.

2) RandomnessYAY: I may or may not make more fanfics involving MFW because I mostly combined Yamato and Saeki's personalities into Len. I agree that it costs a lot though. Don't even get me started on how I paid it all off… T_T Anyway, I'll see what I can do. Please do continue reading till the end! Thank you!

3) 93: I'll explain more on the _she_ in the later chapters. I don't plan to talk about her for a long time now though. I'll make a note to reference this chapter in the future. And thank you for the birthday wish :)

4) Maya Ria: I'm glad you like Len POV :) I'll try my best to update soon. Also, Mikuo's profession is a comedian, so he's supposed to be a funny character. I'm not too sure about writing in his POV though but we'll see.

5) 13Len: Oh, I'm glad his mysteriousness isn't ruined. The 'her' will not be mentioned until much later though. Thank you for your continued support!

6) TheAngelOfRoses270 (I know you reviewed Chapter 1): Oh thank you so much! I'm happy to know that you've been reading it all the way up until now. I have to say, though, that most of the credit goes to the game that I based it off of. Please keep reading!

7) Kireina Yume: Lol I've done that too. I once locked my dad outside and he didn't even stop screaming at me even when he came inside heh heh…

* * *

**- One More Thing –**

Are any of you guys not okay with me putting replies to reviews in the chapters? Would you like me to send a PM instead? If just one person says that they mind it, then I'll stop posting replies in the section above.


	9. Chapter 9 - Achieving the Dream

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**BAM! Suzu-chan is back and in action with this new chapter!**

**How y'all doing today? Swell? I'm actually really, really, really… tired. Yea, I know, right? I'm always more talkative when I'm tired… Are any of you guys like that? Or is it just me? School really tired me out this week…**

**I have so much homework… But who cares!? I'm not doing that! I might as well get another chapter up for you guys. It's finally the weekend… Thank goodness. I HAVE NO SCHOOL ON MONDAY! YAY! Hopefully, I can get more chapters out soon. I know you guys don't like to wait…**

**Anyway, enough blabbering. Please enjoy today's chapter :)**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Achieving the Dream_

Len covered the phone and whispered to me. "It's my professor at the university. Regarding the conference."

After hearing who it was, I got nervous. My whole body felt a little chilly. I wonder if the situation got worse…

"… Yes… Tomorrow? I understand. Good night." Len said through the receiver and hung up. He then exhaled deeply. I was scared of what words were going to follow. Breathing was getting difficult. I looked at Len as he turned around to face me again.

"The professor said that he'll think about giving us the funds." Len said breaking the news to me.

"Really!?" I asked surprised. I could not believe what I was hearing! This is great news! It's a miracle!

"I'm so happy for you, Len!" I exclaimed happily. Len's smile then turned into a little frown. What? Did I say something wrong?

"… Although, there're some conditions." Len sighed. "There's some fieldwork involving kids tomorrow."

"A condition? Involving children?"

"There was a misunderstanding with the caterers we hired, and we're not getting any food tomorrow." Len explained to me. "With so little time, our options are now fast food, and we don't want that."

"Okay…" I said. I feel like I know where this is going. I then asked him, "And so he wants us to bring lunch for the kids?"

"How'd you know?" Len asked surprised at how I finished his train of thought.

I just smiled at him and said enthusiastically, "I'll make their lunch!"

"But it's for 20 kids."

I told Len not to worry. "I can handle it!"

"That's my Sweetie! It'll really help us." Len thanked me, but then his expression became clouded yet again. "But that's not the only condition."

"Oh, what else?"

"He wants me to bring my fiancée… which happens to be you." Len said as he looked directly at me.

"Fiancée…" I said quietly.

"Yeah. Can you come with me?"

"With you!?" I exclaimed surprised. I never thought that I would go with Len tomorrow. Which means… I'm going to be introduced to his professor and peers!

"Please?"

I quickly thought up of an answer in my head and said, "Of course I'll go!" I do owe Len quite a bit for what's happened. This can be my way of making it up. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Len asked, shocked by hearing what I just said.

"Anything!"

"Anything…" Len said as he thought for a moment.

Um, did I just say anything? Oh… I just realized what that meant… Oh no! What if… Len makes me join him in a bath? Or I have to kiss him goodbye and welcome home everyday now! Or what if…

"It makes me happy when you say that," Len smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you're here."

Phew I thought he was going to say something perverted or suggestive again! It makes me happy too… knowing what he finally feels. He always says something unexpected that makes me happy. I felt my face get hot. I didn't want him to notice that I was blushing, so I changed the subject.

"Um, we can make it if we leave for the market now. So let's go." I suggested. Len agreed and then asked me what I was making. I thought about it for a bit and said that the easiest things to make for 20 hungry kids are sandwiches. I can make a lot in a small period of time, and they're good, if I do say so myself. Len nodded, and we got ready to go out to the market.

* * *

Since it was nighttime, the market was emptier than during the day. It was pretty nice since you didn't have to fight over the better items… although most are gone now. I headed to the many different aisles in search of ingredients. Alright, so we definitely need bread. We'll have ham, cheese, lettuce…

I took what was necessary and put them in the cart. As I pushed the cart, Len stood next to me. I was about to ask him on his opinion about the kind of lettuce we should get when he put his hands between mine on the handle of the cart. Our hands and arms touched. I could feel Len's warmth.

"I'll push it with you, Sweetie." Len smiled. I thanked him and continued to look for just a few more ingredients.

"The market is cold…" Len pouted a bit. "Are you cold, too?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Wanna snuggle with me?" Len asked as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His other hand was pushing the cart with me.

"We're in public! … And no!" I said and tried to slap Len.

I was wriggling my body in his grip, but he held on tight. I slapped his arm, trying to free myself from his embrace, and then my gaze traveled to look at a mirror in the distance. I saw the reflection of us pushing the cart and Len's big grin. When we're like this, we're like a couple or newlyweds… especially with Len's hand holding me in place. I felt a little embarrassed, but a little happy. A lot of complicated emotions swirled inside me.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up early and started to make a lot of sandwiches.

"I finished spreading the butter on the bread," Len said as he cleaned the butter knife in the sink. I asked him to put the lettuce, ham, and cheese on top. He took the ingredients from me and worked like a machine as he put the ingredients in place. Wow… everything's put so neatly… Unlike this condo! I also made other side dishes like fried chicken to make the kids happy.

"What's that, Sweetie?" Len asked as he looked over at what I was doing.

"I made the sausage links in the shape of an octopus," I said as I showed him.

"I want to try one." Len said, curiously looking at the sausages. I gave him one, but he didn't take it out of my hand.

"You have to feed me." Len stated. My jaw dropped slightly. Feed him? I then looked over to his hands and saw that they were full from making sandwiches. I softly sighed. I guess I have to do it… and he was looking at me with those puppy dog eyes again.

"… Open wide…?" I said unsure of his next move. Len smiled and then complied saying 'ahh.' I was a bit surprised to see him agree so easily. He looks so defenseless… I took a sausage and put it in his mouth.

Len chewed on it. "It's good,"

Aww, he's so cute! That face he makes always gets to me!

Len then pouted, "But it doesn't taste like octopus."

I face palmed. I was going to tell him that they weren't supposed to taste like octopus, just look like them. But, I decided to let it go since I saw that Len was genuinely disappointed… Has he never eaten these before? I dismissed the thought in my mind and started to pack the lunches. I began wrapping the sandwiches with plastic wrap.

I then thought to myself… Is what we're doing right now like a couple? I peeked over to Len who was busily putting away sandwiches into bags. He had a small smile on his face. Does he think that we're closer? Before, he always teased me, he still does now, but at least he has some normal conversations with me. He used to be a jerk, but I could see that he's kind inside from everything we've been through together. He always helped me when I needed it. It might have been tiny differences, but I felt like I was closer to Len, whom I thought I wouldn't be able to understand, or even get along with. And the way I noticed Len's gaze, smile, and words had changed, too.

* * *

We headed out, carrying a lot of food. Len took the paper bags from me as he offered to carry them. The way his arms and hands held them made me realize he was a guy. I always thought he was pretty slender, but his arms were strong… The ponytail he wears just doesn't match with his strength.

Len didn't seem to notice me staring at him and said, "Just to give you a heads up, my professor is known to be weird."

"Really?" I asked as we walked down the road. Is he… weird like Len?

"A normal professor wouldn't reconsider giving me funds after I skipped out on the conference." Len said.

"You've only been researching with him these past few days ever since your lab moved out, right? You already find him weird?"

"I've actually known him for many, many years, long before my lab was moved." Len said as he smiled. "We get along,"

Both known as weird? Well… that's Len for you! I started to giggle, and Len was confused as to what made me do so.

"Nothing!" I said smiling cheerfully. "Anyway, we need to act like a couple, right?" I then started walking faster. We hurried a little toward the station. We were a little slow at first because of Len holding all the bags, but we made it in time.

The train ride wasn't so long and bad. Before I knew it, we arrived at a park where the fieldwork was taking place. I could hear the birds chirping from the trees and the distant sound of children's laughter coming from afar. What a lovely place! The lush green grass, flowers, and blue sky… Beautiful.

"Oh, there's my professor!" Len said as he waved towards a slightly old man in a white lab coat. The man saw Len and came over to us.

"Hey, Kagamine. Thanks for today." The professor smiled at the both of us.

"I'm really sorry about the other day." Len apologized. He bowed, so I followed suit. "Let me introduce my fiancée. This is Rin." Len said as he stood back up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. "Thank you for helping my fiancé."

"So you're Kagamine's fiancée?" the professor asked. Did I hear a hint of doubt in his voice?

"Yes," I said. I tried to smile elegantly, acting how a good wife would.

"I see. You're a beauty." The professor said, complimenting me.

Len said, "Yes." I then looked at him a little confused. We made eye contact for a second before he turned away. He was blushing. Did he say that out loud accidentally?

"Haha! Kagamine can't lie, after all." The professor laughed a little and then stated, "But you two don't look like you're about to get married."

"Do you think so?" Len asked, the blush from his face disappearing. The professor looked at me.

"Are you really his fiancée?" he asked me. Wait, what? Why would he say that!? … Now I know what Len meant when he said the professor was weird.

"Well, you two look like a new, unjaded couple!" the professor said. Oh, that's what he meant… Phew! And I thought I was a bad liar…

"We just got engaged, after all." Len replied coolly. "And I don't like to look so domestic." He's so calm! It sounds believable when Len says it.

"I see. Well, that's understandable." The professor said. "You're a strange and mysterious one, Kagamine."

"Yes." Len replied calmly. Um, did he not just hear what the professor just said about him? Is that okay with you, Len?

"Anyway, I'm glad you both came today." The professor changed the subject. "Please enjoy yourselves."

The professor then left us for a few moments. Phew! That was a close call. We then went to hand the lunches to the park office and joined the kids to look for edible, wild grass. The kids were holding pens and notebooks, eyes sparkling with interest. They were listening earnestly to what the professor said. It's been a while since I've heard a lecture. The kids all looked like mini-Lens… the way their attention was undivided and how caught up they were in the lecture.

I took a walk among the trees with the kids. I suddenly felt something on my fingertips. When I looked down, Len's fingers were entwined with mine. It was casual, but still touching. It described the distance between Len and me.

"Because we're a couple," Len said shyly. It sounded like an excuse just to hold my hand. I giggled a little and squeezed back. He was so cute when he was shy! Len's fingers were long and thin and entwined around my fingers softly. I know we're just pretending to be a couple, but why is my heart racing? I tried to push down a blush that was creeping slowly onto my face. I was listening to the professor's lecture, but I couldn't understand much because my focus was on my fingers.

A little while later, it was time for a break. Len and I watched the kids eat the sandwiches and play around the park from the top of a hill. The view was very nice. I'm glad the kids like the sandwiches…

"Kids are so cute. They're so straightforward." I said as I gazed at the children playing with each other. "They laugh a lot, cry a lot. They're so pure."

"Were you like that when you were young?" Len asked me. He was still holding my hand loosely as we sat on the grass.

"Yeah. I think I was much more innocent back then." I replied. "When you become an adult, you worry about keeping appearances, so you don't show your emotions as much. It gets complicated."

We watched the kids in silence for a while. The only sound we heard was laughter. The cool afternoon air was blowing gently against our backs. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear so that they would stop blowing in my face. I was smiling at how peaceful it was. I took a peek at Len and saw that he had closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, his gaze met mine.

"Watching the kids make me realize again how Japan is so peaceful," Len started to speak. He was watching the children with serious eyes. "I love Japan, and I want my country to be more like it. That's also why I'm developing the new drug."

"If we use our country's resources to develop the new drug, I'm sure it'd help a lot." Len said and then realized something. "Oh, I've told you this before."

"Yeah." I replied, but Len continued anyway.

"With an enriched country, the kids would smile more. That's the kind of country I want to make."

"And you're almost there," I commented.

"It took a long time to get here." Len said. He was looking into the distance, as if he were looking back at his past. It was pure and innocent, and I could see the passion he felt for his research.

"I completely support you…" I started to say but stopped mid-sentence when Len tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheek softly with one hand and gazed at me lovingly. I stared right into his eyes that were filled with kindness. I saw the corners of his lips curl up into a soft smile. A few days ago, I would have kicked him for even laying a finger on me. But now… I didn't move away from his touch. I was frozen in place by his intense gaze. His face slowly came closer, and I started blushing. Len…

More complicated feelings swirled inside my head. Why aren't I moving away from him? Why am I cold when he lets go of me? What happened to him being a jerk? Why is he suddenly nice and caring to me? Why do I… like what he's doing?

I closed my eyes as I felt Len move closer towards me. Wait… what am I doing!?

"Have you fallen for me yet, Sweetie?" Len's said as I shot my eyes open. I saw a smirk play on his lips. "Cause it's about time."

My eyes widened at how close we were, and I immediately pushed him away with all of my strength. I guess I pushed him too hard because he fell over to the ground. He was chuckling.

"So you don't deny it!" Len laughed as he fell to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, pretending that it was hurt.

"You wish!" I shouted back at him.

"You're so strong, Sweetie!" Len said as he laughed. He was lying on the floor and looking up at the sky specked with bits of clouds here and there.

"Idiot!" I exclaimed.

"You're so cute when you're blushing, too!"

"Oh, shut up!" I blushed even more at his comment. He's called me this before… How embarrassing!

Suddenly, a group of kids come running towards us. "Excuse me!" one child exclaimed. Len sat back up and looked at them. I tried to stop blushing about what just happened.

"Can you tell us about this plant?" one boy asked as the rest of the group surrounded Len. "The professor said to ask you!"

"Hurry, can you help us?" another girl asked eagerly. I'm surprised. Len is pretty popular with the kids.

"Okay," Len agreed and then said, "But before that, make sure to thank this nice lady for your lunch."

All of the children yelled their thanks in unison. How cute! They all really liked the sandwiches. I'm so glad that they're popular. It makes me so happy to hear them say so.

"Are you his girlfriend?" one child asked me.

"She's my fiancée." Len answered for me.

"Whaaaaat!? A fiancée?" the children looked at each other, excited. I giggled at how cute they all were. Len then said that he would be going somewhere for a bit. I nodded and waved at Len to have fun with the kids.

"You're lovey-dovey!" a cute little girl exclaimed. I blushed and urged her to go on with Len. Len laughed and nodded toward me before he left. He went down the hill with the kids. I was watching them go when someone sat next to me.

"Thank you for the lunches. It helped us a lot." The professor said once he sat down next to me. Whoa, I didn't even sense him coming!

"Hello, professor. I'm glad they liked it so much." I said to him.

"Kagamine is popular with the kids, isn't he?" the professor said as he watched even more kids surround Len. "Even when we hold a class meant for children, the kids like him more than the other researchers for some reason."

"Maybe it's because he's also like a kid himself." I suggested. "He talks a lot, and is a very bright person. When it comes to his research, he's determined just like how a child would be when they really want something. And he only shows how he feels in his actions, too."

"So maybe they connect that way," I said as I looked at the professor.

The professor looked back at me and chuckled. "Haha! You're truly his fiancée. You know him so well."

"So you're the reason why Kagamine missed that conference, right?" the professor asked once he stopped laughing.

"Huh?"

"Of course, he never told me why he missed it. He's not the type to give excuses." The professor said, "But I just know. If he were to miss an important conference, it would be for someone else."

I started to say. "But because of it, the funds…" I felt really bad.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry." The professor interrupted. "The funds were approved."

"What?" I asked him. I didn't believe my ears.

"Of course, it took a while to convince the corporations." The professor continued talking, "But it would have been a shame to halt Kagamine's research now."

"Professor…" I said. I couldn't believe it. The funds…!

"I regard his research highly. And I have high hopes for it, too." The professor said, praising Len and smiling at me. "Kagamine is very passionate about his work, and he's brilliant. He's an exceptional researcher, the kind that comes by once in 10 years."

"Kagamine is lucky to have someone like you. Please continue to support him." The professor smiled brightly at me. I nodded. I'm so happy that Len will be able to continue his research! I couldn't utter any words. I was so relieved, and I continued to watch Len play with the children in the distance. Your dream… it's getting closer.

* * *

After the fieldwork, Len was so tired and hungry. We stopped by Uncle's bar for a bite to eat. It seemed like Uncle had something to tell us too. I wonder if it's more information about men and magazine articles…

When we got there, the whole usual gang was sitting by the counter. But for some reason, everyone was pale.

"Hey! We were waiting for you!" Uncle called to Len and me as we walked inside.

"Come in and sit down!" Gumo said seeing us coming in.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as I looked at everyone's faces.

"Everyone is acting weird," Len commented.

"Now, now, let's drink and calm down for a bit." Leon suggested.

"I think we're the ones that need to calm down…" Gakupo said. Geez what's wrong with everyone today?

"That's true…" Mikuo agreed sullenly and then snapped out of the sad mood. "So what do you two want?"

"The broccoli and shrimp pasta. Add a beer too." Len said.

"I'll take the same thing as Len but change the beer to a Shochu. On the rocks." I ordered. This is a bar after all… Might as well drink.

"Oh, I want red wine!" Leon said to Mikuo.

"Make it two beers." Gakupo also ordered.

"Hold it! I was only going to get what Len and Rin wanted…" Mikuo sighed and went to the back of the bar with Uncle to go get everyone's drinks. After Mikuo and Uncle left to go get our orders, I asked the rest of the guys what happened to make them look so pale.

"That's what we want to ask!" Gumo exclaimed. He was glaring at us like usual. "What's going on between you two!?"

Len and I looked at each other quizzically.

"Kai…" Leon said when he saw Uncle and Mikuo come back with our drinks. They gave us the drinks, and I sipped my shochu slowly. Uncle took a couple of breaths. Then he handed over a letter to us. Puzzled, Len and I looked at each other. I shrugged and opened the letter. Len looked over my shoulder to see what it was.

"What is this!?" I exclaimed horrified. Len and I finally figured out why everyone was flustered.

* * *

**So that concludes Chapter 9! Finally… a cliffhanger! I finally made one… It was so hard :(**

**So question to all you guys out there reading this story! A hug goes out to whoever gets the right guess! … And a high five to whoever doesn't get it right.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WAS IN THE LETTER?**

**Like it? Dislike it? Please Review and give me suggestions on how to make the story better! I would really like to hear some of you guys give me pointers too here and there. Thank you all for your continued support! Well, until next time… This is Suzu-chan, signing out!**

* * *

**- Other Stuff -**

In reply to some reviews I've gotten…

1) VocaloidWriter: Ah homework always troubles me. It's nice to know that there's someone out there who understands. I have a research project on ancient hieroglyphics due… who knows when XD but I'm not going to do it right now; my brain is fried. And I agree… a fanfictionist with no time to write. And… Thanks for the continued support!

2) Kagamine-RinCVO2: I hope I'm not driving you too insane :D I may do another Len POV in the future but that depends on how many requests I get. I'm glad you love the story and I love you too (friendly-way) :3 Thanks for your continued support!

3) MissAudacious13: Oh, thank you very much! Most of the credit goes to the game I based it off of though. Do continue to read and thank you for your support!

4) Kireina Yume: Oh good! Another person who feels my pain and the torture of school. It's only going to get harder, or so they say. Numbers are hard XD Thanks for your support!


	10. Chapter 10 - Until the End

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Hey everyone! How have you guys all been doing? I haven't started on homework yet… Don't plan to XP I so hate research papers. I'd rather just write stories or play sims all day long. Or maybe sleep… Yeah I think I'll go take a nap after I post this chapter up for you guys… It's pretty late where I am.**

**Please enjoy the chapter today… and you'll get to find out if you got the right guess. Hugs and high-fives for everyone!**

* * *

_Chapter 10 – Until the End_

Uncle took a couple of breaths. He seemed like he was hesitating. He then handed over a letter to us. Puzzled, Len and I looked at each other. We both opened it, and I gasped. We both froze as we now we know why everyone was so flustered.

"What is this!?" I exclaimed horrified. The letter was from Len's parents. It was an order for us to go to their country because they were holding a wedding reception. There were also invitations for everyone.

"Right? Aren't you surprised?" Uncle asked. Surprise was an understatement… Len nodded as he fixed his gaze on the letter. As for me, my mind was completely blank. I couldn't say anything. This is bad…

"When did you two really get married?" Gumo asked us.

"We didn't," Len replied.

"But we got invitations to your reception!" Gumo exclaimed. This is unbelievable…

"Did you tell your parents about Rin?" Leon asked surprised. Len shook his head. His focus was still on the letter. The guys were all talking about it when Gakupo suggested that it might have been Sebastian who told Len's parents. Everyone then gasped as they agreed and realized that it must have definitely been Sebastian.

"I understand why parents would want to have a reception in their home country…" Gumo sighed. "What do you guys plan to do?"

Len was silent as Leon said, "I didn't think it would go this far. Indeed, real life is much more interesting than fiction."

"But isn't this pretty bad?" Gakupo asked. "You can't continue pretending."

"It may become an international problem…" Mikuo sighed.

"What!? No way!" I exclaimed in shock. I never thought about it that far!

"It's okay. We have Gakupo on our side." Uncle said happily. He's so carefree…

"It's not something a lawyer could take care of." Gakupo replied. Uncle sulked a bit and then went to a corner to eat ice cream. Aww… Uncle Kaito…

"So it's more for the Foreign Minister?" Gumo asked.

"But he's a prince of a country. It might require the Prime Minister!" Leon exclaimed.

WHAAAAAATT!? NO! It does NOT have to go that far! Oh… What are we going to do? This is starting to sound even worse than before! Everyone looked at Len for an answer. But for once, he was nonchalant and cool about it. He tore his gaze away from the letter, folded it, and put it away in the envelope.

"I've decided." Len said.

"Huh? Decided what?" I asked.

Len exhaled quietly and then looked at me. "I can't involve you this far, Sweetie. I'll tell the truth to my parents."

"WHAAAAT!?" everyone exclaimed after they heard what Len said.

"But if you do that, what about your research?" I asked, shocked at Len's decision.

"I would rather give that up than to cause you trouble, Sweetie." Len answered without a single hint of hesitation in his voice.

No… After all the work that Len's been through, he can't just throw it away like this! We just got the funds today too! I didn't expect the issue to go this far. I understand what Len's saying but… I would hate it for him to give up on his dream when he's so close to achieving it. Len skipped the conference the other day for me. But this time, I don't want him to give something up for my sake.

"I want you to prioritize yourself," I said to Len.

"Sweetie…"

'I've decided, too." I said interrupting him. "I'll attend the reception with you!"

"Sweetie, if you do that…" Len said glaring at me.

I interrupted him again, resolve in my eyes and voice. "If it would buy you time to develop the new drug, then we have to do it."

"You're so optimistic…" Uncle said as he came back to get another bowl of ice cream. A thought ran quickly through my mind… Uncle might become fat… But then I dismissed anything further from my head.

"You know it won't be easy," Gumo said.

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes!" I said determined. "I think we should prioritize the research!"

"Sweetie, please…" Len looked at me. His eyes were begging me for something.

"Idiot, let's just go through with this lie until the end!" I said staring right into Len's eyes.

"Until the end…" Len repeated what I said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well, we can't really do the reception, so we'll continue this as far as we can…" I said. "… and we'll cancel it right before the reception. How about it?"

Len was silent as he looked at me, contemplating the situation. I still had my eyes fixed on him. The entire bar was silent as everyone held their breaths and waited until Len spoke up.

"… Thanks." Len smiled. "I'll get in touch with my parents."

I nodded happily. Good. I think this plan might work!

"Seriously!?" Gumo exclaimed shocked at Len's answer.

"Such drama…" Leon said.

Gakupo smiled softly at us. "But I guess we have no choice but to support you two. A samurai must stick with his mission until death!" Gakupo then took a fighting stance.

Mikuo exclaimed happily and fist-pumped in the air, "Yeah! We should send them off to the battlefield warmly!"

"Okay! Then today, it's my treat!" Uncle joined in. "Go ahead and drink up!"

And we started to party. Drinks clattered and all uneasiness faded.

"But you're pretty gutsy and manly, Rin. You don't look it." Leon said after he took a sip from his wine. "I love girls with unexpected qualities. Definitely my type."

I face palmed mentally at Leon. I can't believe he's saying such things…

"I want to get to know you better…" Leon said, looking at me seriously.

"Leon, are you hitting on her?" Gakupo asked.

"Actually, I think Rin is really a guy." Gumo smiled at me devilishly.

"I can attest that she's a girl." Len spoke up for me calmly as he drank his beer.

"…" Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as they looked at both Len and me.

"Um…" I was going to say something, but couldn't get any words out of my mouth.

"I see, you two are already…" Gumo face turned five shades of red.

"Len, when did it happen?" Leon asked smiling all the while.

"Rin, when?" Len asked me. Wait a minute, this is not true! Nothing happened! My jaw had dropped at what Gumo and Leon suggested.

"So tell me. What makes you say that Rin is a girl?" Gakupo asked. Oh no, he's continuing this too!

"Gakupo, please don't ask weird questions!" I exclaimed.

"She's warm. She smells nice. She's soft. When she smiles. The way she's straightforward." Len answered Gakupo's question with ease. "She's kind. She's silly." Len continued.

"You're not describing what makes her a girl," Gakupo pointed out.

"It just sounds like you're saying that you like Rin," Gumo said.

Wait… like!? No, no, no! Never! Len looked at the guys questioningly. Don't tell me that… Len doesn't get what they're saying!?

"Leon, what do you think?" Mikuo asked Leon.

"Indeed. I agree." Leon teased.

"What!?" I exclaimed horrified.

"… Like?" Len asked no one in particular as he thought to himself. He was cocking his head to the side. "… Like…"

"You all are always talking about women," Uncle chuckled. Um… he's the one reading women's magazines!

As if Mikuo read my mind, he said back to Uncle, "You were reading some article on love and psychology, too, Kai."

"That was just casual reading. Besides, what I read was stuff I already knew instinctively." Uncle said proudly.

"How pervy!" Gumo said laughing a little.

"What was it? A kiss on the neck means…" Mikuo started to say.

Oh yeah, I remember Len kissed me there… I wonder what that was for? I casually looked at Len. It was hard to tell if he was listening to the conversation because he looked focused on his food.

"A kiss to the cheek is a sign of affection." Leon informed us. "It's also used for greetings."

Gumo then continued, "You wouldn't end it with just a kiss on the cheek, though…"

"It said kissing on the eyelids is a sign of love," Uncle said. "It makes sense. You can't do it unless you have mutual trust."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be talking about this in front of Rin." Gakupo said as he glanced at me.

"This is fine, right? You're not that naïve." Gumo said.

"Maybe you could give us a woman's opinion." Leon said and then asked me. "Which do you prefer? A kiss on the cheek, or one on your eyelids?"

"What!?" I exclaimed shocked. This isn't something they should be asking me about! I felt everyone's eyes on me, trying to look deep within my soul. Len also took his eyes off of his food and glanced at me. What should I do? Should I keep quiet or…

"Um… I don't know. I can't say." I answered honestly. When I glanced towards Len, our eyes met. He was silent for once. I've never seen him so quiet… Maybe it's because he's focusing on his food. After Len looked at me… he turned all his attention back on his food.

"Good job." Uncle praised me unexpectedly. "It's best to not say anything in times like these."

"Yeah, leave the blabbing to the geezers!" Gumo grinned.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Uncle glared at Gumo.

"Hooooooold it! Look at that!" Mikuo exclaimed and pointed at the blond sitting next to me. Everyone turned their heads around to take a look at Len.

"Len is…" Leon's mouth was agape.

"… Eating…" Gakupo stared at Len in shock.

"… Broccoli!" Gumo exclaimed, finishing everyone's sentence. I looked at Len and saw that he was just about to put some broccoli in his mouth with a fork.

"What?" Len asked everyone as they sat there staring at him dumbfounded. He didn't seem to realize that everyone was in shock.

"Hey, that's broccoli. Are you aware of that?" Uncle asked Len in surprise.

"Yeah," Len replied nonchalantly.

"Since when can you eat it!?" Gumo asked, his jaw dropping to the floor. Len looked at me. Len just calmly said that broccoli was good. Well, that made everyone even more surprised. Everyone was flustered yet again. This sure is a lively bar with just seven people in it…

"This is the power of love…" Leon said amazed.

"Why don't you settle down with the power of love, too?" Gakupo asked calmly to Leon. He was smiling amusedly while resting his chin on his hand as he sat on a stool next to the bar.

Leon smirked, "Heh, I'm not ready to get chained down yet. I value my freedom."

"Keep saying that, and you're going to become a geezer like Kai." Mikuo laughed.

"Hey, I'm… chno… geecher!" Uncle retorted with ice cream in his mouth. Oh Uncle Kaito…

* * *

After the party, Len and I were walking home. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, but I could sense that Len was shivering a bit. There was so much commotion today, but at the same time it all felt so unreal. We continued walking along the street at night.

"Thanks for everything today, Sweetie." Len said. His hand was gently holding mine. It was a sweet gesture that I did not mind giving into… or else Len would pout nonstop.

"No problem," I said. "I'm relieved the research funds were approved."

"It's because of you, Sweetie." Len smiled at me gently.

"No it's not. It's because you worked hard all these years." I disagreed and shook my head. "The professor was praising you. He said you're an excellent researcher."

"Well, I guess I'm pretty extraordinary." Len grinned at me.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" I smacked Len's head playfully and he laughed at me. I started to giggle. Suddenly, Len stopped walking. I looked at him wondering what was wrong. He said he forgot something at the lab. I asked if he could wait until tomorrow morning to get it. I wanted to go home soon.

"I forgot to water the herbs," Len said. "They'll wither."

"… Okay. Then I'll be waiting for you at home."

"Can you get home alone?" Len asked worried. I told him of course and to just go. I smiled to see Len off, but he didn't move.

"Aren't you going?" I asked. Len didn't take a single step away from me and still held onto my hand.

"I am," Len replied, but he still didn't move. Instead, he continued to look at me. I wonder what's wrong? I decided that I should get going home. I casually took my hand out of Len's grasp and waved. I then turned around to head home. But then…

Len grabbed my arm.

I turned back to look at him. He was looking at me intensely. For some reason today, he was unusually quiet. Is this another side to him I've found? Len was silent for a while until he pulled me gently towards him. One hand held onto my wrist as the other was on the small of my back. My face was a few inches away of his. We stood close together under the moonlight. No one was around to witness. I looked up into Len's eyes. They were blue, just like mine, but his showed intensity. I felt his warm breath on my nose, and my breathing stopped short.

After a bit of silence of just staring into each other's eyes, he whisperd, "May I kiss you?"

I thought my heart stopped. Did he just… ask to kiss me? I looked at him with wide eyes. It didn't look as if he was joking like he would usually be. He sounded serious for once. I was… surprised, to say the least. I couldn't say anything because it was all so sudden. I could feel my face heat up from the close proximity. Because I didn't move away, Len must've thought it would be okay. He, very slowly, drew his face closer to mine. I still had my eyes open as Len closed his and drew in. Len's lips brushed over mine slightly. It was a soft, gentle peck. Our lips touched as gently as they possibly could.

Len…

It felt like a short moment, but yet an eternity as well. A kiss that made me forget time. Len then pulled away for a short while and put his forehead against mine. His ocean colored eyes captivated me. His hand that was resting on my back pushed me closer to him. He let go of my wrist with the other hand and gently put it on my neck. I took in his features, his scent. His gaze was so intense. I was looking into his eyes… and then instinctively closed mine. The next moment, I felt a warm, soft touch on my eyelids. I felt Len's breath on them and got weak in the knees. Len steadied me by holding me tightly. I held onto his waist to stable myself better. He's doing this to me again… making it so I can't stand properly.

… Why did I close my eyes? Why am I complying to his kisses?

Len kissed my eyelids once again, and slowly pulled away. I was still holding onto his waist almost as if I didn't have the strength to let go.

"I'm going, Sweetie." Len said as he smiled at me. Our faces were still close to each other, and I admired his face. The deep blue eyes, strong nose, soft lips and smile.

Rin… there you are, going again with your wild thoughts.

I finally let go of Len as he pulled away from me fully and turned around, a satisfied smile on his face. He then backtracked the way we came. I saw him off until I couldn't see him anymore, while remembering the sensation of his kiss on my lips and eyes.

Len… what's gotten into you? Is it possible that he… actually…

.

.

.

Actually… what's gotten into _me_?! I can't be… right?

* * *

**So that concludes Chapter 10! Sorry that this chapter was a bit on the short side… Next chapter will have more content, I promise! And thank you so much for all of your guys' continued support. My only source of energy is from all your reviews, so please, help me…! More chapters will hopefully be coming soon. I'll try my best to update a lot. I don't want you to wait… Or maybe I do? It adds to the suspense…**

**Like it? Dislike it? Questions or requests? Please Review and give me suggestions on how to make the story better! Thank you all for your continued support! Well, until next time… This is Suzu-chan, signing out!**

* * *

- **Other Stuff **-

In reply to some reviews I've gotten…

1) Maya Ria: I NOTICE REVIEWS BETTER WHEN THEY'RE IN ALL CAPS :) Thanks for all the love, and I'm surprised how you're already thinking of little lennie baby princes and princesses lol. Thank you for your continued support, and I'll try my best to update more!

2) VocaloidWriter: I'm glad that you like this so much :) and congratulations on turning in your report! I haven't started on homework yet… and don't plan to any time. I can get very lazy when it comes to these things. And I love your syllogism-thing. Amusing. Thanks for your continued support!

3) Lizway: I was wondering where you've gone. And good job on buying the game! It gets addicting after a while. Since you can't pay for the rest of his route, you can just check out this story since I plan to go all the way until the end of Season 2 :) Thanks for your support (and buy other Voltage games too)!

4) Anon: I was just playing around with the image manager thing. I agree with you that I liked the original picture better, so now it's back! :) Oh, and I found this game from all those ads that FB spammed me with. And Lol to the blonde babies XD Thanks for your support!

5) Kagamine-RinCVO2: Haha I love your reviews XD they're so energetic and happy and insane (in a good way) you make me laugh a lot. I agree with the school homework die part. And I hope you're enjoying the fluff! :) And… I'm amazed at your weirdness. Baby maker yay! Lol Thanks for your continued support!


	11. Chapter 11 - Reality Sets In

Marry Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story ideas/plots go respectfully to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Hey y'all! How's everyone's day going? Mine's been sort of bland. Not much to do. I have a lot of homework like usual. But as promised, more content in this chapter (hopefully). You'll see. And I've noticed you guys like the fluff last chapter :3 Well, I'll do what I can. It doesn't help too much that I have no free time to write anymore… or even proofread the chapters I've done in advance. Trig is meh. Research papers suck. School is boring…**

**Anyway, enough blabbering. Please enjoy today's chapter! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 11 – Reality Sets In (English italicized)_

The day after Len kissed me, I started my etiquette class with Sebastian in the living room. I couldn't get the feelings I had last night out of my head. I was confused with all the mixed feelings roaming in circles inside my mind. It was hard to sleep that night too since I was too preoccupied in my thoughts. It didn't help that my heart beated faster whenever Len hugged me unconsciously while he slept. I wonder what his actions meant…

"No, no, no!" Sebastian yelled, my thoughts interrupted. "We do not shake hands with one hand and a strong grip! You must not think of this like the business world!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. We were supposed to be leaving for Len's country in a few days, and Sebastian urged me to learn how to properly do everything… and I mean EVERYTHING! I had to do it because I'm not 'princess-like' enough to meet the King and Queen's standards. Actually… I can't believe that I'm actually going to be a 'princess!' Royalty is so tough…

"Watch closely," Sebastian said, showing me how it was done once more. "Take the person's hand lightly with your right hand. And you take your left hand to cup over their hand and smile.

"Like this?" I asked as I tried the handshake again and smiled brightly.

"Do not show your teeth." Sebastian said, and I closed my mouth. As we practiced shaking hands, Len walked into the room. He announced that he was going to the lab.

"Will you be home late tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. You don't have to wait up for me, Sweetie."

"Alright. Have a good day." I smiled.

"Have a pleasant day, my Prince!" Sebastian said and then turned his attention back to me once Len nodded and headed out the door. He hadn't talked about our kiss yesterday, and he was acting like nothing had happened. I'm just glad that I could still look him in the face and not feel embarrassed of yesterday. Although, I thought he would at least tease me about it like the jerk he once was. I couldn't get it out of my mind and kept thinking back about it. Len's intense gaze and how his soft lips brushed against mine…

"We will now work on waving to the crowd," I heard Sebastian say far away.

Am I thinking about the kiss too much? It wasn't my first kiss with a boy, but I couldn't help but replay the scene in my mind.

"Are you listening?"

I wonder if it wasn't that big of a deal for Len. I remember seeing a faint, satisfied smile on his face when he pulled away. I remembered how weak my knees felt at his touch and how fast my heart was beating from the close proximity.

"Hello?"

Thinking about it is enough to make me face feel hot! He kissed my lips and my eyelids. A kiss on the eyelid means…

"Attention please!" Sebastian shouted loudly. I realized that I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear him at all.

"Don't shout in my ear… please!" I shouted back at him, remembering I still had to be polite. Sebastian then scolded me saying that I have to pay attention. We were leaving in a few days, and I had 'yet to master basic etiquette.'

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was thinking about things."

"Miss Rin, if you are unable to carry yourself properly, you are only going to embarrass my Prince." Sebastian sternly told me.

"I understand. I'll do my best!" I said. I had to concentrate! I had to do this for Len!

Sebastian and I were then going over what I've learned already. How to wave, how to walk, how to smile, how to nod… Sebastian's strict etiquette lessons continued day and night. There was so much to know and such little time for it all.

* * *

A few days later… we boarded first class on the plane and headed to Len's country. I looked around me in awe. The place was huge! Being a small village girl who lived in the cold winters of Hokkaido, I've never seen such luxury. I silently squealed in delight as I sat down on one of the seats. They were wide, comfy, and most of all, bouncy! And the service was superb. This is amazing! Everything was a new experience for me. The airplane took off, and I could see the bright blue ocean down below.

Bye Japan…

"Wow, it's so pretty." I said to Len who was sitting next to me, my gaze focused on the sea below. "Look the ocean's sparkling."

I was still gazing at the ocean until I realized Len hadn't replied yet. Was he sleeping? I turned around to look at him, and I saw that his face was very close. So close, in fact, our noses almost brushed against one another. I can't believe I didn't notice his face was right next to mine.

"It's blue," Len said calmly, not seeming to notice how close we were. He stared out the window with clear blue eyes that matched the ocean perfectly. Memories of a few days ago came back into my mind. Was he always this hot when he was this close to me…?

Rin, stop it!

"I think you're prettier than the ocean, Sweetie." Len said as he shifted his gaze at me. I didn't know how to react to the statement, so I pushed him away. He was too close!

"Oh be quiet, Idiot!" I said while blushing madly. He said it so sincerely, though, that… Argh, who am I kidding. That was embarrassing, whether he truly meant it or not!

"You're blushing," Len said as he grinned wide.

"Don't make me slap you."

Len laughed again, "Yes, Ma'am!"

I huffed and continued to stare out the window as I watched Japan slowly get farther away from me. Oh wait… I haven't even told my parents about this yet! Ah… I can't use my phone on the plane so…

"There's no turning back now," Len said, interrupting my thoughts. I agreed with him. We made the decision to stick with this lie until the end… I guess there really is no turning back now. It's too late.

"You don't have any regrets about all of this?" Len asked concerned.

"… No," I said, a little hesitant at first. "I made a promise, so I'm keeping it."

"Okay, Sweetie." Len said as he stared out the window in silence. It looked like he was contemplating everything we've been through and have yet to experience. I was thinking about our past and future too. Do I really not regret lying to everyone?

… No. It's for the best. The research is the first priority. I can't turn back now, after coming this far. I made a promise!

Every once in a while, I sensed Len looking at me. Is he trying to see if I showed any signs of regret? I pretended I didn't notice and tried hard not to look at Len's enchanting eyes. It wasn't because I was afraid of what was coming up, but because I was too embarrassed to look at him close range. I wonder if he even realized that we were so close together… The night he kissed me came back into my mind once again. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. I was still confused at my own feelings for Len. I may be overanalyzing this though…

Thirty minutes after takeoff, I was busily reading a magazine when Len sneezed next to me. He was reading some research paper earlier, but he was now wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping soundly. I looked at him with warm eyes. He's been working long hours at the lab lately. He must be tired. I melted, seeing his pretty face sleeping soundly like a little baby. Len's face was so peaceful and relaxed. Care-free like he usually was. The look on his face when he ate broccoli, his wide grins whenever he teased me to no end, the serious look in his eyes when he was talking about the future, the gentle way he looked at me… I realized that I want to see other faces of Len. I want to get to know him better than I already do. There were many aspects of Len that I already knew, and much also more to yet discover.

Len shifted in his sleep, and his blanket slid down. He needed to be covered because he's so sensitive to the cold. I carefully pulled the blanket over him. Luckily, he was fast asleep and didn't stir at all. We've slept next to each other all the time, but this was the first time I'd watch him sleep. Len…

As I gazed at Len's peaceful, sleeping face, I felt a warm and gentle feeling in my heart. I wonder what that feeling was.

* * *

We transferred flights, and over twelve hours later, we landed at our final destination. Outside the window, I saw men in black all over. I could see the boarding ramp roll in. I watched at what was happening outside in amazement. Wow, Len really is a dignitary of this country. I think I've finally begun to realize that he really was a prince… even though he never acted like it.

"This is too much. They overdid it." Len's mouth was agape as he stared out the window.

"They're celebrating the return of their prince," I said. I saw Len look on with boredom as he sank back into his seat. He must have still been sleepy since he kept yawning. Sebastian, who had arrived earlier, came into the airplane to greet us.

"My Prince, Miss Rin. Welcome home." Sebastian bowed formally and stood with his head held high. He seemed more like a butler today than usual.

"Let me explain your schedule for this week until the day of the engagement reception," Sebastian informed us. "For today, we will take a ride around the royal palace right after this. You will have to greet His Majesty and his Queen. Starting tomorrow, you will conduct official duties, my Prince. And Miss Rin will continue with her etiquette training."

I was already overwhelmed with what was going to take place in the next few hours. I can't believe we have so much to do! "I have to take more etiquette training?" I asked Sebastian. I thought what I had learned already was enough.

"Absolutely right." Sebastian looked at me squarely. "I will have you learn about etiquette that is unique to our kingdom and also your dance steps for the engagement reception. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I said, sulking a little on the inside. Those training sessions were hard!

"They are ready for us now. Shall we proceed?" Sebastian asked us, looking to Len and then me. Len and I both turned our heads to look at each other and then nodded at the same time. This is it. We prepared to disembark from the airplane and meet Len's people.

We stood on the boarding ramp, and I breathed in deeply. The air was fresh. So… this is Len's home country.

"Welcome, Sweetie." Len said, welcoming me into his country. As we looked at each other, a storm of camera flashes lit up.

"_Welcome home, Prince!"_ One journalist called out to us in English.

"_Congratulations on your engagement!"_ Another journalist said in English also. So they're all English speakers… I only learned a bit in university, so my conversational English was not the best.

Len smiled at everyone and then looked at me, that familiar grin on his face. "Let's go, Sweetie." I followed Len down the stairs, one step at a time. As Sebastian instructed, I smiled in every direction. Once we stepped off the boarding ramp, the secret service men surrounded us. We were led towards the airport terminal surrounded by security guards. This was even crazier than I expected.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Len glanced over me, concern filling his voice.

"I've never experienced anything like this, so I'm a little surprised." I replied honestly. This is such a new experience!

"I'm here for you, okay?" Len reassured.

"Thanks, Len."

More cameras flashed as the photographers tried to get a shot of us talking to one another. Luckily, the security forces kept the reporters from stampeding over us. It was very hectic. Len and I continued to squeeze our way through the crowd and into the terminal. Under heavy security, hundreds of citizens had gathered into the terminal to get a glimpse of us.

"My Prince, Miss Rin, I apologize for the delay." Sebastian explained, "All the citizens are out today to celebrate your return, and your escort car is behind schedule. Please wait a moment."

We told Sebastian that it was alright and looked around at the huge crowd before us. I've never seen this many people all gathered together here before! It's a bit claustrophobic. So many new faces… What should we do while we wait for the car?

I decided that I didn't want to stand around and do nothing as flashes from cameras went off, so I stepped forward to the crowd and shook each hand that reached out. Just like how Sebastian taught me, I lightly cupped their hands.

"_You are so lovely! It's no wonder the prince selected you as his bride!"_ one citizen said. She was a sweet woman, but it was hard to catch what else she was saying by how fluent and fast she spoke in English.

"_Congratulations on your engagement!"_ A couple congratulated me as I shook both their hands.

"_Thank you_," I smiled back at them, trying my best to get the English accent correct.

"_We wish you happiness!"_ A few more citizens said in unison. A thought then ran through my head… Happiness, huh? My heart felt a twinge of pain. But I smiled and nodded. This is not the time to be feeling regret! I dismissed any further thoughts from my head and turned to look at Len. I saw that he was also shaking hands with the crowd.

Len whispered into my ear once he noticed me looking at him. "Thank you for reaching out to our people, Sweetie. Everyone looks so happy to see you." The crowd cheered loudly.

"_Hey! Stop!"_ I heard one of the bodyguards yell out in the crowd. A young child then slipped through the security line and jumped out towards us. His clothes and shoes were worn, as if his family couldn't afford anything better.

"_Hi Prince Len. Congratulations on getting married!"_ the young boy smiled wide as he hugged Len.

"_Prince!"_ the bodyguard looked alarm once he saw the young boy in Len's arms.

Len was surprised by the sudden hug but smiled back right away. "_Let him be. He's here to congratulate us."_ Len said, nodding at the security to keep them at bay. Wow, his English was perfect! He sounded so much like a native. Well, I guess that's what it means to be a Prince here. But, Len's Japanese is superb, too. It's amazing how he can speak both. I wonder what other languages he can speak…

"_I was so happy, I ran here all the way from home."_ The child looked up into Len's eyes. _"It took me about an hour."_

"_An hour?"_ Len asked surprised. Wow, that's a long time running. _"Thank you for coming to see us."_ Len smiled sweetly at the young child.

"_Everyone wants to celebrate. You're everyone's favorite prince!"_ the child said as he extended his arms out dramatically. Maybe in this case, it wasn't such an overstatement since everyone seemed to love their prince. Len looked lovingly at the child. He patted the boy's head and smiled brightly. I looked at how cute the boy was. His innocent smile and the crowd's happy faces… and I felt another pang in my heart.

At first, I was just lying to Sebastian. But now… I'm tricking all of these people… and soon Len's parents. I know I'm doing this for Len and for the people, but when we cancel our engagement, they're going to be so disappointed. Perhaps I was trying not to think about it… But now the daunting reality was settling inside of me. Another twinge of pain filled my heart… and it was to continue eating at me until much, much later.

* * *

We got into the limousine and headed towards the palace. Len and I sat in the back as Sebastian sat in the passenger seat.

"Please wave to your subjects who are lined along the streets," Sebastian said to us. On both sides of the street were huge crowds of people waving the national flag as we passed by. The view I saw out the window was just like the European cities I'd seen on TV. The waterways, the buildings with flowers all around, and the bridges.

"_Welcome home!"_ the citizens shouted as we drove through the crowded streets. We continually heard cheers of congratulations and welcomes. Occasionally I spotted less fortunate adults and children… waving and cheering at us. They all looked so happy even though they weren't blessed with much. They all cheered loudly without a hint of anger.

"Are you surprised, Sweetie?" Len asked me as he put one hand on top of mine.

"Huh?" I looked at him, he wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either.

"This country isn't as well off as Japan," Len said. "There are many poor families like that boy who welcomed us at the airport."

I just nodded as Len continued talking. "This is the responsibility of the country and government. We need to create an environment where none of our people go hungry, and all receive an education and have jobs." Len talked passionately. His eyes were serious and showed determination. I looked at him and nodded confidently. We needed to put the people first. I could see how each and every human being was important to Len.

"Some day, I will lead this country. So I need to do everything I can now to prepare for that day." Len smiled softly, his eyes alight with resolve. Len then used his free hand and started waving back to the crowd once more. I did the same without ever breaking contact with the warmth that was on top of my hand. His voice was solemn, and it made my heart feel heavy. What Len has to deal with is much bigger than I thought or could even begin to imagine. I wonder what we're doing is the right thing to do?

"Hey, Idiot?"

"It's Prince-sama," Len smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

I decided to be honest and tell Len how I felt at the moment. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I had blurted out what was on my mind. Len's eyes widened by my sudden question and then put both his hands on top of mine, forgetting that there were citizens right outside our limousine. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll take care of everything." Len said, trying to reassure any doubts I had in my mind. It worked. I was silent as I stared back into those familiar blue eyes that always enchanted me. Len squeezed my hand to help me relax. Len was always so dependable… He knew how to make me feel safe all the time. I squeezed back, and he smiled softly. We gazed at each other silently. His eyes showed that he was thankful. I smiled and nodded back at him. Len then blushed slightly as entwined his fingers with mine and held tightly. We didn't need words. I could feel Len's strength and warmth through his hand. We both looked back out the window and continued to smile to the crowd, still holding hands… as if we were really a couple.

I felt another pang in my chest… I tried to ignore the growing pain in my heart and focus my attention on waving and smiling. Try and succeed. It only felt like a few seconds but then the limousine had stopped.

"We have arrived," Sebastian announced. I didn't notice how long the ride took and was surprised to see that we had already made it to the palace. Sebastian opened the door to the limousine and took my hand to step out of the car. I thanked him then turned around. I gawked at the sight before me.

THIS IS WHERE LEN LIVES!?

In front was a large gate with grand decorations. On the other side was a luscious green garden and a luxurious palace! There was a huge fountain in the middle of the pathway that led to the front doors of Len's home. This place was humungous! The entire palace was built in glittering, white stone, and I marveled at how beautiful it was.

"Let's go, Sweetie." Len said smiling.

Len didn't seem dumbstruck at all! I can't believe he grew up in a place like this! Len smiled softly at me, took my hand and led me inside. I was still silent and dazed as I walked on the brick pavement that led to the front gates. The large gate opened slowly to let us in.

As soon as I entered the palace, I stared at the room with my eyes wide open. Wow! It was if we could fit all of Japan in this one room! There was a sparkling chandelier hanging high above us, shining brightly. The ceiling was decorated with gold trim. Red carpets were everywhere. The room was elegant and full of luxurious decorations.

"Wow," I said unconsciously, amazed at the sight in front of me. It was so beautiful.

"The ceiling motif is from ancient Greece and Rome, some Italian Renaissance," Len explained as I looked at all corners of the one room. "They were taken from different cultures."

"I see…" I said absentmindedly. I wonder if there were more rooms like this in the palace.

His world was completely different from mine! He doesn't look much like royalty from the way he acts. Of course, there was the possibility that you could mistake him for some celebrity because of how good looking he was from afar. Len… This idiot is crazy!

"My parents will be out soon," Len smiled at me softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was a bit nervous meeting the actual King and Queen for the first time. Actually, I've never even met the King or Queen in ANY country! I couldn't tell whether Len was nervous or not because he stood in front of the couch calmly. I stared at the giant grandfather clock nearby. The seconds passed by, and I started to feel anxious. What if Len's parents don't approve of our marriage? What if I mess up my etiquette in front of them or… even worse…

I felt something touch my hand. I looked down and saw that Len had my hand in his. I looked back up into Len's eyes and felt reassured. How does he do it?

"You just have to be yourself. Act normal." Len smiled sweetly as if he knew exactly what I felt at that moment.

"Normal? But…"

Len shushed me. "Don't worry, Sweetie." I only nodded and tried to wait patiently for Len's parents to come. I couldn't help but tap my foot nervously. I tried to compose myself by taking slow, deep breaths. I didn't think meeting Len's parents would be so nerve wracking! I still stared at the clock until I heard something click from above. Finally, the large door opened, slowly, tantalizingly slowly.

And there, on the red carpet atop the tall, long staircase, were the King and his Queen.

* * *

**Ah… the end of Chapter 11. I think I'll leave the chapter right there. I don't want this chapter to be too long. Please wait as Chapter 12 will come out soon… hopefully. I just have too much homework… HOMEWORK CAN JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE (respectfully quoted from a good friend of mine).**

**Also, please use your vivid imagination to imagine how this palace looks like. I don't live in a palace myself, so there can't be too many descriptions… I'll leave it up to you guys :)**

**Like it? Dislike it? Questions or requests? Please Review and give me suggestions on how to make the story better! Thank you all for your continued support! Well, until next time… This is Suzu-chan, signing out!**


End file.
